Dream of the Devil
by VampireWater98
Summary: The girls are now in Meridian in the safety of Elyon's castle and away from the evil Sylla and Mrs Mors...Or are they? They girls think that the evil duo will never find them on Meridian...Thats going to change and the girld will find out the true face of Mrs Mors.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream of the devil**

**Hey guys guess whose back?! Lol so this is a sequel to my previous story, 'the teacher who knows, the teacher who wants to destroy'. So please read that before reading this. Now I hope you guys like it! So please review and tell me what you think, thanks! Xxxx ;)**

**Chapter 1**

They walked out the light blue fold into a large beautifully decorated throne room. They had nowhere to stay, eat, sleep or even live. The queen of Meridian and their good friend Elyon offered the girls shelter at her castle.

'Well that was nice I'm just gonna pop over to the infirmary and see how Stephen's getting along, I just hope Blunk hasn't robbed him of his socks' a brown haired Irma clapped her hands and began to walk towards the large golden doors at the far end of the room.

'Wait! Wait! Not yet let me show you guys your rooms!' yelled flinging one of her long, dark blonde pigtails over her shoulder. Making Irma turn to look at her.

'Yeh!' sang the red head walking with her dark haired boyfriend on her right arm, both with the group walking to the doors.

'Totally!' the blonde replied as they walked out the door.

'yeh but…*sigh* wait up!' sighed Irma in defeat, running after her friends who were already walking up the grand staircase.

'Now I'm sorry guys but you'll have to bunk in pairs Cuz, Well, the rooms are kinda full.' Elyon continued leading the group.

'Royal size wardrobe?' asked Cornelia with her hand on Elyon's shoulder.

'A size you will die' Elyon patted the hand.

'I'm so proud' Cornelia stopped walking and wiped imaginary tears from her blue eyes.

'uh, give me a break!' muttered a dark-haired Taranee rolling her brown eyes.

The group where now on the fourth floor of the colourful castle.

'Matt you'll be staying in this room.' Elyon pushed open a large wooden door.

'A weapon room?' Matt looked around the sword filled room.

'Yeh thanks dall, not exactly my taste of interior though.' the now back to normal Napoleon strolled into the room and jumped onto one of the two beds.

'No, this is my room! Come in roomies!' Caleb brushed past Matt (who had the back to normal Mr Huggles in his hands) as he patted Matt on the back.

'errmm thanks Elyon, Caleb' Matt looked at Will with a worried look on his face which made her laugh.

'Now, the room next to the boys, will be Taranee's and Will's' Elyon continued as she lead them a few passes forward and opened a large door like the boys'.

'Wow! It's very pink' exclaimed Will looking in the hot pink room filled with flowers.

'and flowery ACHOO!' Taranee added sneezing from the pollen.

'You're welcome!' nodded Elyon.

'Now Cornelia you'll be bunking with me!' the queen led her friends to her room down the corridor.

'And what about us?' asked a Asian girl with long dark pigtails.

'You to will bunk with each other in this room' Elyon went to the room which was at the far end of the hall.

'Wow!' gasped HayLin looking at Elyon's gold and silver jewellery room.

'Oh god, No offence HayHay but, you snore…Bad' said Irma scratching her head.

'Yeh I know' HayLin smiled back bouncing on her chosen bed closest to the window.

'Well would you rather sleep at Blunk's place?' Cornelia pointed out behind Elyon.

'Fine have it your way' Irma sighed as she sulked sitting at the end of her bed closest to the door once Cornelia and Elyon walked away to the royal chamber.

'This is going to be great! We can like tell each other scary stories, paint each other's nails…' began HayLin looking out the open window which looked out to Meridian and a couple of streams.

'Yeh! Erm you plan out that then while I go and see Stephen, kay? Kay? Great!' Irma slowly backed out the room before jolting down the halls to the infirmary. HayLin chuckled a little; she opened the window to breathe in the air.

Down at the ground floor of the castle, Irma found her way to the infirmary. It was a light blue corridor, with little different pastel coloured rooms holding the injured. Irma had found Stephen in the fourth from the end. She walked in the light yellow room to find the blond haired boy in a bed wake and happy to see her.

'Hey sleepy' Irma casually said as she walked into the room.

'Hey. Ermm can I just ask, where on earth are we?' Stephen asked as Irma walked next to him.

'Meridian. Wait, wait I aint told you about Meridian yet have I?'

'Not that I know of' Stephen replied looking confused.

'Ok then let me take a seat because this is gonna take a while' Irma lowered into a seat.

Meanwhile on the upper floors of the castle, Will, Taranee and HayLin where exploring the castle. It was strange because they had been in the castle before and helped defend the corridors, battlements and thrown room, but they had never fully explored the castle or been in its rooms before.

'I miss home! I miss my comfy bed and my little froglings' sighed Will looking down the hall filled with paintings of a happy Meridian and previous kings and queens of Meridian.

'Froglings?' questioned Taranee pushing up her glasses.

'Her stuffed frogs. At least she isn't afraid to admit she sleeps with stuffed toys.' Whispered HayLin winking at Taranee.

'What? Me toys? Ha! Sure.' Stuttered Will looking around her to see if anyone heard.

'Don't worry Will, I still sleep with my teddies' Taranee nodded before turning to HayLin and mouthing the words 'No I don't' followed with a smile.

'Your Majesty, regents, Guardians dinner time!' bellowed the powerful voice of the castle chef.

'Oh yeh Meridian is like hours ahead of Earth' Taranee smacked her head just realising.

'Well we've hardly had any sleep with the loser patrol that chickened out of a fight and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving…RACE YA!' HayLin flew through the air and down the corridor.

**Hope you like the 1****st**** chapter please comment and review! Thanks! ;) xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone gathered in the beautifully decorated dining room. Cornelia sat next to Elyon at the head of the table with Caleb sat opposite Cornelia. Halfway down the long table Will and Matt sat together next to Taranee with HayLin, Irma and Stephen sat opposite them.

'So how are you feeling?' Matt asked Stephen, passing Will the bread.

'Fine thanks for asking erm…' Stephen replied trying to think of Matt's name.

'Matt' Matt finished Stephen's sentence for him, nodding his head.

'So your pretty up to date with the guardian news' Taranee spoke pushing up her glasses as she ate her vegetable soup; which was still better than Sheffield's food, even though Blunk had bathed in it without anyone noticing.

'Yep he is… is it just me or does this soup taste odd?' Irma spoke looking at her spoon with the soup on.

'Yeh…Wait, where's that pastling?' Will noticed there was one person missing as she looked around the elongated room.

'Blunk over here! Blunk add flavour to soup!' Blunk yelled at the very end of the table with his feet up on the table, waving a turkey leg.

'What kind of flavour?' Cornelia crossed her arms with an elegant eyebrow raised.

'Blunk toes!' Blunk yelled taking off his shoes and laughing with a wide grin painted on his face.

'EEEWWW!' Everyone at the table yelled spitting out soup and whipping their tongue.

'I just got better too!' Stephen slowly went pale taking a swig of water.

'Bye stomach' coughed Caleb.

'Still better than the school's' HayLin shrugged and continued to swallow the soup.

'What?!' She said once she realised everyone was glaring at her disgustingly with Blunk laughing in the background.

'Main course is served!' the chef came through the doors followed by the waiters who placed the food on the table and left.

'Please tell me you didn't do anything else to the food Blunk' Elyon asked curious.

'No. WAIT! Blunk scratch back with hogong meat' Blunk replied with a mouth full of food.

'I think I might just have the salad' Irma slowly put down the meat looking at it in disgust.

'No, Blunk use that to wipe soup off feet!' Blunk threw a salad leaf on the table. Everyone pushed their plates forward refusing to eat.

'And there's no takeaway in Meridian you say?' Stephen turned to Taranee who shrugged as Irma patted him on the shoulder to say sorry.

'I think I might head up to bed' HayLin got up and made her way to the doors.

'Yeh same' Cornelia rose from her seat too with Elyon.

'Once I murder Blunk then yes I will too' Irma scowled at Blunk who ran for his life out the door.

Everyone made their way up the elegant staircase to their rooms. Still hungry from eating hardly anything and their stomachs growled like tigers as they walked on the fourth level to their rooms.

'Bye Caleb' Cornelia said with starry eyes kissing Caleb.

'Your both only down the corridor from each other and it's not like you're going away for ever' Taranee joked looking at the couple.

'Night Matt' Will hugged Matt before he walked into his room.

'See that's casual and much less sappy.' Irma added looking at Will and Matt. Cornelia scowled at her and walked away with Elyon to her room.

'What don't like sappy things?' Stephen asked Irma with his arm around her waist.

'Do you?' she replied.

'Lovie wovie you Irmie-poo' Stephen made baby noises going to kiss Irma's cheek.

'Get a hold of yourself' Irma playfully punched him. He and the boys laughed and strolled into Caleb's room.

'And it's us now, night' Will said outside her and Taranee's room with her hand on the handle.

'Bye the way guys there should be PJ's on the bed for you. Night' Elyon pocked her head out the door of her room and disappeared.

'Which Blunk worn and spat on' added HayLin leaning on Taranee.

'And wiped his butt on, so…Night girls' Irma said and before Will and Taranee could react, the two ran to their room laughing at their friends' revolted faces.

'Thanks for that girls' Will yelled back then shut the door.

'Man I'm exhausted.' HayLin face planted the bed getting under the covers without getting changed out of her torn and trashed clothes.

'Aren't you going to have a bath? You kinda smell, well not as bad as Cornelia' Irma was getting changed, into the pyjamas given, behind screen divider.

'Too tired!...Will do it in the morning' HayLin's muffled voice could be heard from the pillows.

'Oh kay but…' Irma spoke walking out from the divider and looking at the now fast asleep HayLin.

'Fine have it your way!' she whispered moving the many layers of blankets to get into the bed.

* * *

The dark night of Meridian filled the black room and the sound of snoring echoed around the room; only one of the two was awake.

She looked up at the celling wide eyes with noticeable bags under them; trying to sleep but unable from the never ending snoring.

'Please shut up!' Irma moaned covering her ears with the pillow, but the snoring go louder.

'UH! FINE!' she sighed, pulling herself out the bed and making her way to the door with a single candle to light the dark halls.

Irma made her way into the halls walking in a zombie like way to find a place to sleep.

'_Where's that mediation room?'_**(I can't remember what episode that is from but it's during season 2)** Irma thought slowly making her way down the stairs and turning to the left to see large white doors.

She went to open the door but it was locked.

'Who locks doors to a meditation room? Seriously?' she sighed turning her back on the doors.

Irma then made her way back up the stairs, crawling, giving up on finding another place to sleep for the few hours till sunrise.

'So tired. Stairs so cold, so hard but… So peaceful' she whispered to herself slowing down and stopping on the stairs to slowly curl up on the marble stairs.

Irma finally began to sleep until an unexpected surprise happened.

'YOUR MAJESTY TIME TO GET UP! YOU TO GUARDIAN!' Elyon's personal teacher yelled waking up Irma who was annoyed to see the teacher happy about it.

'What time is it?' she muttered.

'Six in the morning! Time to get up!' the teacher replied cheerful and jolly.

'No' Stropped Irma.

'I beg your pardon?!' she was gob smacked at Irma's (no sleep) morning mood.

'Getting up before seven is illegal AND when it's still dark.' Moaned Irma with her head rested on her arms which were crossed and placed on the step next to her.

**Heyyy so hoped you liked it soo far. Ps sorry for the long wait I had an exam week and had to revise (I done crap any way! Lol XD) But if you read my last story, I said this is going to be based on a dream I had. Well it was a VERY short dream and so it's going to be the dream you guys will read about later on. Please review Thank you! Xxxx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Will woke to the sounds of someone ordering people around.

'Now I know you're the leader of the Guardians but DON'T ignore me madam! Get up breakfast is ready down stairs' a woman ordered Will out her bed but just pulled the covered off.

'Will just move or it won't shut up.' Irma rolled her turquoise eyes as she lent up against the door frame.

'Excuse me? I have a name!' the teacher replied annoyed with Irma's comments.

'Yeh I know you have a name… Your name's Annoying Arse right? Or is it Mardy Cow? I forgot which one.' She spoke back before walking away to breakfast struggling to keep her eyes open.

'I'm sorry, she's not a morning person' Will apologised to the teacher who had a large frown across her face.

'Good morning Will, that was the best sleep ever!' sang a clean bathed, jolly HayLin as she skipped down the hall.

'See now she's a morning person.' Will added getting out her bed. She realised that Taranee had already gone.

Down in the dining hall, Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, HayLin and Irma where at the table for breakfast. The boys were still in their room.

'That was the best sleep ever' HayLin sang again being her happy self.

'Yeh! That bed was like sleeping on feathers' Taranee added eating her porridge.

'Like silk' Cornelia said in a daze staring at her porridge.

'Lucky, so tired can't keep..eyes…ope' stuttered Irma then head planted her porridge as Will made her way in with the boys.

'Sup with her?' asked Will taking a seat next to Cornelia and Matt.

'Looks like someone didn't get much sleep' Stephen teased pulling Irma's head out her porridge.

'Can't people LET ME SLEEP?!' she moaned wiping her face with a towel which she snatched of Stephen.

'Why did you get no sleep the others slept fine' Elyon asked worried it was the bed that kept her friend up.

'You know little miss air head here?' Irma pointed to HayLin downing her breakfast without a worry opposite her.

'Yeh…' Taranee asked.

'She Snores'

'Think we don't know that?' Cornelia pointed out, taking a sip of her milk.

'NO! It's worse on Meridian. I swear!' yelled Irma pointing to HayLin who had her hands up to protest.

'Time for tutoring! Get your Mathematics notes out please your highness.' Elyon's personal teacher came through the doors with a bunch of books.

'AND IT JUST GETS WORSE!' Irma yelled again face planting her food again.

* * *

Back on Earth, the two people are chatting in the pretty much bankrupt business.

'Why did we run?! Just tell me again 'cuz I just don't get it. We could have finished them off but no we ran…Why?' Sylla partly yelled then calmed down towards the end of his rant. He and the shadow where in their white office alone.

'That bitch of course. I should have finished her off when I had the chance.' Mrs Mors replied looking out the window to the streets below.

'Who?' Sylla asked taking a seat.

'Let's just say I had a friend who turned against me in my hour of need but she shot me down. So I planned to shoot her down, permanently.' Mors said menacingly taking a seat at her desk looking back at Sylla with red eyes.

'For betraying you?' Sylla got up and approached the desk a few yards in front of him and crossed his arms once he was there.

'Yes haha, that's what, happens when you double cross me!' laughed Mors with followed by a threat.

'Oh kay then.' Sylla slowly backed away. He walked towards the door to leave on the right side of the room but halted and looked back at the shadow.

'But what are we going to do now? We need to find the Guardians and their friends and put an end to them' Sylla added once he realised what he came to her for. The next plan.

'Oh I have an idea of where they are, but let me do my thing and I'll let you do yours' Mrs Mors replied waving him out the room. Sylla nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

And deep under their feet another two people were discussing the past day's event.

'I want to see how they are' a curly, ginger haired, pale skinned girl said sitting on the kitchen counter next to a Dark haired boy, who was washing up.

'Well we can't' he spoke glancing up at the girl.

'Why though?' Lora asked wanting to see her new friends since she couldn't see her old friends.

'Look I know things; I shouldn't but let me say we need to think of a rescue plan. I can't go through to the folds the veil to Metamoor it just won't allow the Vampire race to go through. So if anything happens you need to be ready' explained Marcus drying his hands as he made his way to the sofa.

'But what exactly can happen? The guys are safe' Lora beat Marcus to the sofa by popping up from nowhere.

'For now, but you don't know what Sylla and Mors could be plotting right now.' Replied Marcus sitting next to Lora.

'Oh kay, Is there a way of me getting you through the folds?' wondered Lora, she didn't want to do the saving alone.

'HA! Sure' laughed Marcus pushing up his glasses.

'Alright then! So what's plan of action?'

'Right that's what we need to think of, but for now until we get any news of Stephen or the others, we're just waiting on the side lines.' Marcus sighed checking his phone for any messages but put the phone down remembering that messages wouldn't be able to cross to earth.

'Uh, fun' Moaned Lora slouching back on the couch, bored.

'But how do we get any news from them?' she added.

'Easy…Wait' Marcus turned and smiled at Lora.

'Oh stuff you Marcus' Lora muttered flashing away annoyed with him.

**There is chapter 3 and thank you storylover58 for telling me what episode the mediation room was from lol. Please review thank you! Xxxx ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'This formula to work out the hypotenuse is a² + b²=…' the teacher rambled on in the castle library.

'PST, Hey Will' whispered Cornelia leaning onto Will's shoulder, who was staring at her book.

'What?' she whispered back.

'Look at sleepy over there' Cornelia pointed over to the girl nodding off to sleep next to a Taranee taking notes.

'Wha? Ohh…' Will looked around confused until she saw Irma then began to giggle. Then the teacher caught a glimpse of what the girls were looking and giggling at, she then she approached Irma.

'I'm sorry miss am I boring you?'

'Well if you wasn't then I wouldn't be nodding off would I now? You know for a teacher you aren't that bright' Irma snapped, tired of the tutor picking on her.

'I have had enough of your attitude Lady!' the tutor snapped back.

'That makes two of us' Irma muttered seeing HayLin, with her blue stripy dress **(I is for Illusion),** trying not to laugh out loud in the corner of her eye.

'EErm I think it's time to go out to Meridian now thank you Michelle' Elyon stood in stretching as she stood up from her seat.

'Of course my Queen' the tutor bowed and walked out the library.

'I'd keep an eye on her, if someone wakes up dead tomorrow; let me say I won't be surprised.' Muttered Irma watching the woman as she left, pulling faces behind her.

'Gosh happy, smile' Stephen said as he walked over to his girlfriend in the green jacket and grinned at her.

'Ha. Funny' she replied with a little giggle.

'Come on, it's the only time I get to get out this place. They also have some cute stores…' spoke Elyon leading the group out the library then turning to Cornelia.

'Say no more, I'm way ahead of you' Cornelia interrupted Elyon swinging a bag she borrowed on to the blue shoulder of her turtle neck jumper.

* * *

'How about I throw you through?' asked Lora thinking of ways to get her friend through a fold, after she came back from her strop.

'Nope.' Marcus replied still sitting on the sofa.

'Push you through?'

'Don't think so'

'What if I possess you?!' Lora clicked her fingers with the idea, standing behind Marcus.

'You can get rid of that idea!' he laughed shaking his head.

'AAAHH! You're like my dad when I brought my boyfriend home' sighed Lora rolling her eyes.

'And what led you to your death? Walking home from a break up wasn't it?' Mocked Marcus looking behind him.

'Shut up' Lora walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

'HA! Just as I thought, Meridian. Thank you for helping Michelle, just keep up the low profile, those stupid kids don't suspect a thing.' Mrs Mors spoke to a woman who stood in front of her desk.

'Thanks Mors. But how exactly can you get across? You haven't got the ability.' Spoke Michelle, she was the teacher at the castle, the so called 'good guy' and the one on their team.

'Trust me if I pulled strings around the Oracle and God himself, then I am able to get across to another planet.' Mors spat at the end of the sentence.

'Point taken' the light haired woman nodded.

'Now go before they arrive back at their so called "safe house"' Mors uttered opening a fold then Michelle walked through without a word.

'I have my plan now; I know what's going to happen next. Boy will the guardians have a huge shock coming.' The shadow rubbed her hands menacingly as she looked out the window to the rising sun.

* * *

The two forgotten boys where in Eric's planet and star filled room.

'Where can they be? Matt and Caleb are missing too.' Nigel looked up at the pacing black haired boy from the bed.

'I know, we haven't seen them for like almost a month and apparently some boy our age from St Mary's has gone missing too. Where are these people going?!' Eric said hysterically wanting to see his HayLin again.

'I'm not sure.' Nigel laughed at Eric sitting up on the bed.

'I went to The Silver Dragon and asked if HayLin was in and her father just threw his dinner at me, I'll never get the spaghetti got that top now.' Sighed Eric taking a seat next to Nigel pointing to a white top with a noticeable brown, orange stain on the shoulder trailing down to the chest.

'When I went to Taranee's place, they slammed the door in my face even with my toe in the door.' Nigel agreed showing Eric his big toe with bandages wrapped around it.

'Ha ouch' Eric laughed.

* * *

The guardians where now out in the buzzing town of Meridian, mixed in within the stalls.

'This pink is soo your colour!' Elyon held up a hot pink dress to Cornelia.

'Oh I know, any colour is my colour' Cornelia flicked her blond hair which his Caleb in the face.

'Big headed much?' Whispered Will to Matt on her arm.

'What did you say?' Cornelia snapped, looking back at the couple.

'Nothing Corny' Matt replied shrugging his shoulders.

'Don't call me that!'

On the other side of the street, a mother was walking with her hyper child.

'When can we go home?' the child asked wanting to go home, pulling on his mother's arms.

'Look hun, we're on our way home now' the mother pointed to the house not far from the girls. The child ran towards the house.

'AW, I want to go home now.' Sighed Taranee feeling homesick watching the family go into their house.

'I miss Eric.' HayLin lost her happiness and rested her head on Taranee's shoulder. Taranee wore her yellow top that showed her neckline and a little of her shoulders.

'I miss Nigel' Taranee sighed as well resting her head on HayLin's.

'I miss my froglings' Will sighed leaning up on Matt's arm; everyone raised their eyebrows at Will trying not to laugh.

'What!?' she yelled looking around.

'Don't look now but teach is back.' Irma noticed Michelle approaching the group within the crowd of meridian residents.

'Now remember, keep your feelings in' Stephen patted Irma's arm.

'Shut up will you before I fall out with you' She looked back into his brown eyes.

'You don't mean that' he replied rapping his arms around her waist.

'Your right. I can't stay mad at this puppy face' Irma nodded, pinching his cheek without looking back.

'Time for your dinner Miss Elyon' Michelle bowed at Elyon.

'We were just heading back Michelle, we just got side tracked'

'By pretty little coloured things' Will added walking with the group back to the castle, waving to the crowed of people excited to see the guardians again.

**Hope you like this story so far guys ;) please keep it up with the reviews, thanks! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Last time she's not in! Go away!' yelled the powerful voice of HayLin's father bellowed from behind the closed doors of the Silver Dragon.

'But where is she? And where are her friends?' Eric retaliated wanting to know more of the disappearances of his two mates, his girlfriend and her friends.

'Look we have erm… disowned her for the time being from our family and I wish you would stop saying her name, it's like cursing around here. Here, go visit this woman and QUIT STALKING US!' HayLin's mother opened the door and handed Nigel a business card with a number and address printed on then slammed the door in their faces; air blew in their faces.

'Huh…Never expected that' Eric muttered under his breath turning to Nigel.

'You don't say. So where is it we need to go?' Nigel nodded taking glimpsing at the small card.

'Some place down Twin Street, you know opposite the church'

'Dude, the run down church?' Nigel's dark eyes widened.

'Yeh' Eric nodded looking at the words on the card.

'The one with the abandoned graveyard with broken head stones and dug up graves?' Nigel's face turned to concern and fright.

'Yeh' Eric looked up from the card in confusion.

'The one with the graveyard where people of all ages go missing to never be seen again?' Nigel snatched the card from Eric to look at the address.

'Yeh, geese I thought you lived here longer than me. Get out more man' said Eric taking back the card then walked away from the Silver Dragon and headed to the address. Nigel's jaw dropped he then sighed and caught up to Eric.

* * *

'And there's no Blunk juice?' Elyon questioned one of the waiters delivering the food.

'No Mam'

'Are you sure?' Will made sure.

'Yes Mam'

'Stuff it I'm just hungry!' Cornelia yelled grabbing hold of a chicken leg without any table manners needed and started to eat like no tomorrow.

'I'm with Corny' HayLin rubbed her hands together looking at the multi-coloured spread on the table.

'Don't, MFT,Call me *gulp* that!' Cornelia spat with a mouth full of food.

'Does it rain bits of food here in Meridian?' Matt wiped his eye from the food Cornelia spat out as she spoke. At the doors of the magnificent dining hall, Michelle watched the feast whilst having a mental conversation.

_'They just started their meal Mors, soon it will be nightfall. Are you going to tell me your plan then?' _the blonde asked giving the people at the table quick and evil stares.

_'I just need you to tell me one thing. Which one of the five guardians are you willing to bunk off first?' _the voice of Mrs Mors was quick to respond.

_'What?'_

_'Which Guardians annoy you most? It has to be the one you would love to see gone'_

_'The brunette gets on my nerves the most, but let me ask again, what's your plan?'_ Michelle started to get annoyed that her mistress wouldn't tell her the plan.

_'You'll see, when it comes to morning time the other Guardians, their boyfriends and the Queen need to leave the castle. Get the water Guardian alone, and once alone use the "medicine" on her and I'll do the rest. Understood?'_

_'Of course' _Michelle nodded her head not letting her eyes leave contact with the queen and her guests.

_'Go, the fire guardian has mental powers she could sense us if not careful'_

Michelle slowly backed away into the darkness of the halls which where only lit by small red glowing torches mounted on the walls.

'Hungry much?' Caleb asked his Girlfriend who was hogging the chicken.

'Funny' she replied with a grin.

'Well if you keep it up those new dresses won't fit you any more' whispered Taranee who sat next to Cornelia. Cornelia gave her a quick scowl and continued eating.

'How much you recon she'll eat?' Irma whispered to Stephen to her left.

'I'd say the whole Chicken. I bet my desert on it' he spoke not tacking his eyes away from the girl eating at superhuman speeds.

'OHH! You're on! I love me some ice cream' Irma licked her lips at the thought of her won ice cream.

'Hey T, pass the salad will you?' Cornelia pointed to the salad in front of Taranee.

'No! wait would you rather the chicken?' said Irma holding down the Salad bowl.

'Just leave the girl, if she wants salad, she wants salad' Stephen picked up the bowl and handed it to Cornelia smiling.

'Don't listen to him; he's new to the group. Yummy chicken, mmmmm' Irma held up her plate with a piece of chicken on and rubbed her stomach.

'erm no thanks I'm fine with the salad' uttered Cornelia looking worried.

'Uh, looks like you get my desert then' sighed Irma.

'Yep' Stephen let a smile take control of his face.

* * *

Sylla stared to get more agitated waiting for Mors in her office. He had been waiting for over two hours and he wanted to know what she had planned, he wanted to know more about her. She had been keeping secretes lately and each moment Sylla thought about it the more he wanted to find out about Mors's past.

Sylla gave up on waiting any longer he turned round from the window and stormed over to the door. He swung it open with much force but in the doorway stood the shadow of Mrs Mors.

'Going somewhere so soon boy?' she spoke flying into the room past the blonde man.

'Well would you like to tell me why I'm here? And what are you hiding?'

'Calm Sylla! I will spill everything in time! But now I need to set my plan to action.' Mors spoke taking a seat at her desk.

'What are you up to?' Sylla scowled his eyes.

'My next plan, which should be knocking at the door in 3,2,1'

Then then door knocked. Sylla rolled his eyes and answered to see two teenage boys.

'Excuse me can we help you?' snapped Sylla looking at the boys.

'Sylla now don't be too mean! Excuse him boys, come in Eric and Nigel' Mrs Mors got up from her seat and walked to the front of her desk.

'How do you know are names?' Nigel asked looking over at Eric who also was quite freaked out.

'And what's with the all black nun costume?' Eric added looking at the shadow woman.

'It will be explained very soon, but I believe you come for answers. And I have them.' The boys looked at each other and turned to run, but was stopped by Sylla the human wall. They both sheepishly turned round.

'Your girlfriends are very special but don't take it from me. Sylla, take the boys to the conference room and show them the evidence, but at midnight you boys will need to come back here if you want to see your girlfriends and friends ever again. It will be your **only** chance.' Mors continued as her eyes glowed red. Soon she was going to show what she was.

* * *

'Thank god the time has finally come!' sighed Irma falling onto her readymade bed.

'Huh?' asked HayLin getting changed into her pyjamas.

'Wow you change fast' HayLin said as she pocked her head through the top, to see her friend was already changed.

'Yeh, I'm just soo exhausted!' moaned Irma stretching on the bed.

'But I'm wide awake! Can't we just…' sang HayLin sat at the end of her friend's bed but before she could continue talking, she saw her friend was fast asleep.

'Hey! I was talking' HayLin pouted as she took her pigtails out.

**SUP GUYS! LOL. Let me apologise in advance cuz I'm abit buzzy this week but I will try to do any FanFic stuff during the week. Also it's sad to find out the comics are coming to the end, at least we will have these FanFics, WITCH FOREVER! LOL. The next chapter will be about HayLin and Irma. Please review thanks! ;) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun was at midway point in the clear teal sky above a buzzing, lively Heatherfield. Yet inside a towering skyscraper, a shadow lurks in a white coloured office. It paced up and down the glass wall which looked down onto the streets below, the door on the other side of the light room opened to reveal a light haired man who just stood in the doorway.

'So they know now. Now what do we do?' He asked pushing up his glasses.

The shadow halted but continued to look down at the streets as she replied. 'Simple Sylla. The rest of the plan.'

'Which is?' Sylla walked into the room putting his hands into his pockets.

'Push the two through a fold; leave them for the guardians to sort out. My Meridian partner will handle the rest for a while until I cross to Meridian.' Mrs Mors turned and walked towards her desk to look at some papers.

'But you can't cross to other planets. The Oracle made sure of that.' Sylla walked up to the desk with his hands still placed in his pockets.

'The Oracle thinks I'm still in my prison. He thinks I'm still in hell' Mors snapped at Sylla, looking down at the desk with her crimson eyes.

'Mors..' sighed Sylla before being interrupted again.

'ENOUGH! Do as I say, send the boys to Meridian and do nothing else! I now have to use some immense power just to get to the guardians' dreams. It's time for me to show my true form' she turned to lie on the floor in the middle of the room flat on her back. Mrs Mors slowly closed her eyes and focused on her energy. Sylla nodded even though his mistress couldn't see him and left the room.

* * *

The people of Meridian where deep into sleep dreaming happy things and living happy lives during the morning. At the beautifully coloured and decorated castle, most of the people inside where also sleeping and not a sound could be heard. But in one of the guest rooms the sound of two hearts pounding could be heard from the little Asian girl and her brunette friend. They both where sharing the same dream.

**_In their dream…._**

A loud ship horn vibrated through the air and into HayLin's ears although she saw darkness.

'Wake up sleepy head! Hey you two Lin-ie!' a familiar voice commanded followed by a surprisingly cold liquid that covered HayLin's face.

'Hey!' she yelled opening her eyes.

HayLin saw she was on a sun lounger (in a pink and white polka dotted bathing suit), surrounded by her three friends and Irma also awake on the sun lounger to her left, whipping the water of her eyes.

'What the hell?' Irma argued flicking the liquid to the floor looking at the trio.

'We're here!' announced Cornelia excitingly doing little happy jumps in her purple bikini.

'Where?' asked HayLin looked up to Cornelia.

'On a ship' she grinned.

'Where's the ship?' HayLin asked again.

'In the water'

'OH MY GODSH! Where, on earth, is the bloody ship you bimbo?!' cried Irma getting up from her sun lounger to walk over to the group in her blue bikini.

'Some island in the Bermuda triangle' Will calmly replied with her pink and red bathing suit on.

'Bermuda triangle?!' repeated Irma looking down at HayLin in shock who, returned the look from her sun longer.

'Yeh! It's only stopping on one of the small islands for a bit' mumbled Taranee in her orange and yellow bathing suit.

'Tara, I thought even you knew about the Bermuda triangle.' HayLin stood up placing her hand on Taranee's shoulder. Will, Taranee and Cornelia looked at each other confused.

'You know, where ships, planes and people go missing…' Irma slowly became worried.

'Oh well I'm sure we're fine' Will reassured the group as a leader patting the girls on the back. Until they all heard a scream form from the other side of the cruise ship.

'Fine sure, cuz a scream means fine' Irma joked looking around the group until many more screams formed from the sore.

'Ok make that scream-s' she added.

The whole group turned and dashed to the other side of the boat, dogging sun loungers, bags with no owner in sight and the large pool in the middle of the deck. Will was the first to arrive on the starboard side of the boat until the others caught up to her.

'How can this happen so fast?' Taranee stuttered in shock at the sight of the people on the beach. Other passages on the ships had gathered on the same side of the ship and a huge crowd of people with teary eyes lined the side of the long ship.

People, who were all from Sheffield institute, laid on the sand with blood around their life less bodies. This was a suicide act from every dead person there, half still held the knives used to end their lives; some were blue in the face from their tight scarfs around their necks and the rest looked like they jumped off the ship from the highest point. The girls where too shocked to even speak but they all followed Will off the ship onto the land.

'I can't even believe this' Muttered HayLin looking at her ex-fellow classmates, unaware this was just a dream.

'Good thing is no more Grumpers' mumbled Irma looking down at the bloody sisters. She looked up to see her friends looking at her shaking their heads.

'What? Too soon?' she asked shrugging.

'Wait where's Matt and the boys?' Will raised her head looking back at the ship at the crowd of people and some of the people around the group.

'They were on the ship?' HayLin raised an eyebrow.

'HayLin, Eric was on the ships as well' Taranee replied glancing at HayLin.

'Really?' Questioned Irma also looking confused.

'Stephen was on the ship two' added Will looking back at the docked ship.

'Oh-oh' HayLin and Irma said together as they looked at each other.

'Guys, do you see them?' Cornelia said looking at some barely visible footprints leading away from the death scene and into the woods.

'See what? That you're going mental yeh. We saw that years ago' said Irma Walking up to Cornelia who crouched down to the sand looking closer at the prints.

'The footprints' sighed Taranee walking up behind the others.

'Do we follow them?' Cornelia asked as she rose up from the floor.

'No I suggest we let them blow away in the wind. Geese Corny grow a brain' Irma sarcastically joked following Will and HayLin into the bushes and trees.

'Don't push your luck Irmie!' Snapped Cornelia running after her friends.

**Hey peeps! Hoped you like this dream thing so far (yes this is the dream I had but it's not over yet!) Please review thanks you! ;) Xxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'I HATE THESE PLANTS! I WISH THEY WOULD JUST GO AWAY' moaned Cornelia pulling off the leaves of plants and pushing stems out of her way.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the Earth guardian' Irma joked stepping over a log behind Cornelia.

'SHUT UP!' Cornelia yelled back.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the happy guardian' HayLin added as she and Irma both laughed and high-fived each other. Then Will stopped dead in front of everyone just at the edge of the woods which met a beautiful rocky waterfall and small grassy area.

'Ew what just landed on my head?!' Will freaked out touching her head trying to see what landed on her.

'I don't know you tell us' Replied Cornelia walking up to Will with the others following up.

'Erm… don't look up guys' Will whimpered looking up.

'What?' HayLin questioned tired from the walk.

'Just don't look up. You really won't like it T' Continued Will staring straight up.

'Will what are you talking abou..Oh my gosh! NIGEL!' Taranee gasped with eyes filled with tears looking up at her boyfriend. Nigel swung lifeless from the trees by the neck with slit wrists.

'Tara! Shh. SHhh! It's ok!' Cornelia rubbed Taranee's back as all the girl came together to hug the devastated girl.

'BUT IT'S NOT! HES GONE!' whimpered Taranee letting the tears flow.

'Yeh and so are his friends' spoke a shadow, standing in front of the waterfall and behind it, three people floating in the water of the pool under the fall.

'Matt!' Will yelled running up to the shadow before being stopped.

'Caleb!' screamed Cornelia as she met up with Will.

'Eric no!' exclaimed HayLin meeting her friends who was just stopped by the shadow but still anxious to see any sign of life from their boyfriends.

'Huh no Stephen…' muttered Irma with Taranee's tear marked face still crying on her shoulder as she approached the girls.

'Please say he's on the boat, please say he's on the boat' she whispered with little hope.

'Please you really need to worry about yourselves' spat Mors.

Mors then pulled down her hood to show her face and unzipped the rest of her black, cloak to show her true form. Her face was human but rotting dark coloured flesh dangled off her cheek bones, jaw line and eye sockets to show muscle, bone (both skull and Jaw bone) and one eyeball. She wore what used to be a white robe, the kind they wear in Kandracar, but hers was ripped in many places and had many blood stains to match her pure red eyes and long flowing wavy black and red streaked hair.

'I think I'm gonna be sick!' Will held her mouth looking at the woman in front of her.

'I think you need to run' Mors spoke as black and white fog surrounded the girls.

Through blind panic, all the girls turned away from Mrs Mors and ran back to the ship. To where they thought was safe.

'Guardians Unite! Guardians Unite! Guardians Untie!' screamed Will holding up the heart as she and the others ran with no result.

'Oh just forget it and run!' HayLin gasped as she ran with her friends through the vegetation.

'Good idea! But you can't hide girls! I can find you in a snap!' Mors's voice bounced off the trees.

'Bloody plants!' Screamed Cornelia trying to get past the plants.

'SERIOUSLY?! We're being chased by some zombie woman and you moan at PLANTS?!' Irma moaned back at Cornelia in shock.

'No wonder she's blonde' she whispered.

'Heard *pant* That!' snapped Cornelia gasping for breath.

'Get aboard! Quick!' Will commanded as the witch girls ran up onto the boat and into the main lobby.

'Oh no… You're on a sinking boat what am I going to do?' Mocked Mrs Mors walking out the woods.

'Sinking? It's not sinking' Will laughed hysterically.

'Will…It's sinking' Irma nodded sensing the water rush into the boat.

'Yeh but… shut up I lost Matt' stuttered Will trying not to cry.

'Well don't look now because you're going to join him. I told you to run love.' Replied Mors walking onto the stairs. Then the girls turned and ran through the halls of the ship which was now filled with more bodies of the people they knew and innocent strangers.

'Keep it up guys if you want to live!' yelled Irma leading the group for once.

'No time for jokes Irma!' snapped Cornelia.

'What?! That wasn't even a…' Irma muttered slowing down.

'Just follow me' HayLin raced in front with Irma picking up speed.

'Do you know where you're going?' Irma gasped as she ran through the halls to get to a staircase going down.

'No I don't. But heck just run right girls…Girls where did they go?!' HayLin stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

'Hay Hay, Cornelia was in front of Will and Tara, they're bound to be lost if they followed her' joked Irma reaching the bottom of the stairs.

'Water's getting' in fast, I just hope we can get out alive' HayLin looked back to see the halls to the bedrooms where already taking in water. Then they saw the others race to the stairs.

'Will! Corny Tara! Hurry' yelled Irma waving them towards them.

'Come on girls run quick! NO!' screamed HayLin also waving her friends towards her until to door in front magically closed shut.

'OPEN THE DOOR!' Will panicked banging the door.

'QUICK PLEASE HURRY!' Taranee begged also hitting the door.

'IT'S LOCKED WE CAN'T, OPEN, THE, DANG THING!' HayLin banged and scratched at the door in an attempt to open it.

'I found you' a spine chilling voice laughed.

'Please tell me that was you Corny' muttered Irma hoping it was.

'Irma, HayHay, just run.' Will whispered against the door.

'What?!' gasped HayLin as she widened her eyes.

'No way we'll get the door open. Just hang on!' argued Irma trying to pry the door open.

'Time to say bye bye you three' Mors' voice softly said to the three guardians facing their last moments. Then the sudden panic of screams and shrieks of pain came from the other side of the door.

'NO!' the two remaining guardians screamed desperately trying to get the door open but nothing happened but something did. The screams stopped.

'Oh my… No. This can't be happening' cried HayLin, tearing up more.

'But babes, it's soo happening' Mrs Mors' voice replied as the door began to open to let the woman in.

'AH! Push! Just don't let the bastard in!' Commanded Irma pushing against the door with the sea water to her ankles.

'I'm getting tired! I just can't stop hearing their screams' HayLin tried to push against the door as she let tears fall down her face.

'Don't give in! just try and keep her out! For the girls!' yelled Irma trying to use all her remaining strength to keep the door closed but it flew open to reveal the walking corpse.

'HERRRE'S MORSIE!' Mrs Mors laughed she then looked at the floor to see the two girls struggle to their feet.

'hahahaha! Complete fail' she continued.

'Run!' screamed HayLin.

'No!' Mors pinned HayLin to the wall behind her and Irma by magic.

'You my air friend will follow the destiny of your friends. Die!' Mors shrieked eating away at HayLin's neck HayLin's struggle weakened as her head was severed from her body.

* * *

'AH!' HayLin gasped as she woke from her slumber in the light of day. She was alive for now.

* * *

'HayLin! NO please!' begged Irma holding the headless HayLin with the water knee-high.

'What on earth are you?' Irma looked up with water logged eyes.

'I am a new evil. I'm Pricilla Mors, and I'm the devil; go tell your friends that before I kill you all' spoke Mors before she went at Irma's neck.

* * *

*gasp!* Irma woke from her sleep in a dark room 'HayLin you wake? HayLin?' she whispered.

'Get out the castle' a voice said from the dark.

'What? Mom? Is that you?' asked Irma looking towards the window where she saw a black shape.

'Yes trust me, just leave the castle with your friends in the morning. It's what's best for all of you' Irma's mother replied nodding her head.

'What? Mom stay, listen to me. Mom!' Irma tried to get up from her bed.

* * *

'MOM!' Shrieked Irma from her bed. She saw HayLin next to her alive and well in the light of the room. She was back in reality.

'It's ok! I think we had the same dream' the sound of HayLin's soft comforting voice made Irma sit up from her bed and give her friend a bear hug.

**Hope you guys like it please leave me some reviews (cuz they're awsome!) and I'll try and update soon thanks! xxxx ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

HayLin and Irma both walked down to the castle dining hall discussing their shared dream, still freaked about what happened.

'But then what the hell was the thing chasing us?' wondered HayLin tying up the last chunk of her hair into a pigtail pushing open the golden doors to the dining room.

'She told me she was the devil' Irma replied with a shiver following HayLin into the room.

'Funny thing, she told me her name was Pricilla Mors' added Irma taking a seat next to HayLin at the long table alone.

'What, wait, Mors?' HayLin stuttered trying not to spit out her juice but ended up chocking instead.

'Yeh sounds familiar' laughed Irma rubbing her friend's back.

'You think it was…' asked HayLin after her coughing fit looking up with worried eyes.

'Mmmhumm' Irma nodded.

'So the woman was…'

'Yes Hay Hay it was and she really needs to moisturise with skin that bad'

'Do you think we should tell the others?' HayLin wondered just as the others walked in.

'Tell the others what?' questioned Taranee taking a seat next to Cornelia, Caleb and Elyon.

'Oh nothing' HayLin looked down at the table shyly.

'Stop teasing, tell us what?!' Will asked getting annoyed taking her seat next to HayLin and Matt. HayLin looked back at Irma confused on if she should tell the rest of their friends about the strange dream.

'Just tell em' Irma sighed looking at HayLin then at Stephen sat next to her and Back to HayLin.

* * *

In the darkness of the night of earth, In the tall building a light blue fold light up a dark room with some white blocks along the right hand wall. A phone kept ringing; it was a worried mother calling to see where her son was. The tall blond man snatched the phone out of a young boy's hands and threw it at the glass wall making the phone shatter.

'Hey that's my phone!' yelled Nigel looking at the broken phone on the floor.

'Oh well, where you're going you won't need it' Joel muttered glaring at the boys before walking towards Sylla and Maria behind Nigel and his friend Eric.

'Tell us where does this thing lead to?!' demanded Eric staring at the fold with his dark hair blowing everywhere.

'You'll find out' replied Maria as the two blonde men pushed the teenagers towards the fold.

'No, No! Stop!' Eric yelled trying to avoid being pushed into the fold.

'Let go!' screamed Nigel struggling against the strength of Joel.

'Bye' said Sylla as he and Joel both pushed the boys through the fold before it closed and swallowed them whole.

'Well done' a voice congratulated the group clapping over in the corner in the doorframe.

'So you're up then? How did it go?' Sylla asked walking over to the shadow followed by Joel and Maria.

'Good. Until the end, the little water guardian's brat of a mother interrupted the dream. I swear I will get revenge.' Mrs Mors said slowly plotting her revenge.

'One thing at a time Mors, let's focus on now. Just weaken the girls enough for the final plan' Sylla place his strong hand on Mors's shoulder calming his boss down.

'I know Sylla, thank you; you all are very useful in my group.' She nodded letting the group leave the room first.

'Too bad I won't need you any more stupid humans' she whispered, watching the group walk into the hallway.

* * *

'Then she was all in my face like "om nom nom nom" at my neck then I woke up' continued HayLin with her breakfast in her mouth.

'Om nom HayLin?' Irma raised a eyebrow taking a swig of her juice.

'Well what do you want me to say? She ate at my neck? Whats the fun in that?!' HayLin sprayed her breakfast in Irma's face by the clumps.

'So what does she want?' asked Cornelia looking at her friends.

'I don't know! Why do you think we told you?' Irma snapped back whipping the food of her face.

'My Queen! Caleb! There's humans on Meridian!' a large blue man ran into the dining hall startling the people inside.

'Erm Vathek…' Will pointed out there was humans in Meridian.

'Not you guardians! Mortal Earth humans. They're wondering around the city come with me' Vathek stuttered waving to the people to follow him.

'Do I have to come with you?' Stephen asked Looking at the others around him get up.

'You can if you want but you'll be stuck here with nothing else to do until we get back which could be minutes. Hours. Days' replied Irma at the door as everyone walked out of the dining hall.

'Alright, I'm coming' Stephen interrupted Irma.

'I think it might help if you guardian up first girls' Caleb said as they made their way to the castle exit.

'Good idea Caleb, Guardians Unite!' Agreed Will as she held out the Heart of Kandracar and different coloured orbs flew out and covered the girls.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

'Earth!'

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

The bright lights soon vanished and the group walked to the doors, which opened on their own to let the group run down the stairs.

'Water Guardian!' a voice yelled from the castle making the group turn to see who it was. Michelle.

'Go on guys, I'll catch you up' Irma turned to her friends. She watched as they ran or flew away from the castle and to the city. She then turned around to the long haired Michelle crossed arms.

'What?' she sulked.

'I want to say girl, you have been getting on my last nerves and I won't stand for it' the tutor spat also crossing her arms.

'Feeling's mutual' Irma sighed getting anxious, wanting to leave the castle.

'We need to sort this out' Michelle began taking long strides in her purple and pink medieval styled dress towards Irma.

'How are you planning on sorting things out? I mean I can't help it if you're a cow with no soul' Irma rolled her eyes as Michelle came face to face with her.

Michelle's face fell and she began to sulk.

'Fine, go' Michelle waved Irma out the castle.

'But better yet…' She added taking out a red syringe and stabbing Irma in the neck making her fall to the floor with blue veins on her skin. Glowing against the colours of her Guardian uniform.

'Don't' Michelle smiled with her dark eyes sparkling whilst she dragged the out cold Irma to her room.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's only 1 chapter but it's like night here in Britain lol. Also I've been a bit buzzy this week with band practise and school crap lol. I could use some nice reviews please! They always make me happy, thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The people around the guardians gathered in the centre of their city to see what the fuss was about and what was unfolding. People pushed and shoved to join the slowly expanding crowd.

'All this over some people form earth?' Will spoke with the wind flying against her face as she and her friends (and friends on the ground) followed the people to the humans.

'Meridian has hardly ever had any Earthlings stumble over the fold' Caleb yelled looking up at his friends but being careful not to run into any one.

The group got closer and closer and the features of the humans slowly shown who they were.

'Is that?' HayLin kept her eyes on the boys, centre stage looking at the people around them, panicking.

'That's what I was thinking' nodded Taranee lowering to the ground with her friends behind her and HayLin.

'Eric and Nigel!' the two girls said simultaneously looking at the boys who, where unaware their girlfriends where watching them.

'How did they get here?' asked Cornelia flicking her blonde hair into Matt's face.

'How do we know?' Elyon replied waving and smiling at some of her loyal subjects.

'Let's go over…' HayLin started to make her way through the crowd just as Will yanked her back.

'No, wait! You're in your guardian form; do you think they would like to see you like this? When they've just come to a strange planet and freaky looking residents?'

'We can't leave them!' yelped Taranee in a high pitch voice, looking at her friends with wide dark eyes.

'She didn't say leave' Interrupted Matt shaking his head.

'Yeh. More like ditch' Cornelia muttered looking over at a handbag stool, getting the urge to buy a cute hot pink satchel.

'Corny!' snapped Elyon elbowing Cornelia in the ribs.

'We'll just transform back to us and take them to the castle' Taranee said with some hope.

'Good idea' Will nodded and took out the heart of Kandracar. Before two voices caught their attention.

'HayLin!, Taranee!' The group looked over at the boys to see they were walking over to the group and the crowed had made a little pathway to them.

'Next time be quicker Will' Cornelia whispered forcing Will to lower the heart and hide it from Nigel and Eric.

'So… this is the real you' Eric looked at HayLin in in her guardian clothes especially the wings.

'And we had to find out from our teacher.' Nigel crossed his arms looking at Taranee as she looked to his eyes, pushing up her glasses.

'How come he knows and we didn't?' asked Eric.

'WHAT'S ELYON, CALEB AND MATT DOIN' HERE?!'Nigel yelled hysterically looking over at Elyon, Caleb and Matt.

'Hello?!' interrupted Stephen being blocked out the group.

'HI' Eric turned to look back yelling.

'AND WHO IS THIS GUY?!' Nigel added yelling still.

'STEPHEN!' Stephen yelled back.

'Who?' both boys raised their eyebrows.

'Irma's guy' Stephen answered putting his hands in his pockets.

'THEN HI' Nigel yelled again and turning back to His girlfriend.

_'Why is Irma taking so long?' _Thought Stephen looking back at the castle.

* * *

_'Mistress I have her' _Mors received a telepathic message whilst she looked out the glass window at the streetlight luminous in the dark city.

_'Good, that means 'operation whit' is next'_ she replied looking up at the stars.

_'Why white? Next time I wanna name the operations'_ Michelle argued.

_'Do you want your wish granted?' _snapped Mors.

_'OPERATION WHITE IS A GO! GO! GO! GO!'_ yelled Michelle in response.

_'That's what I thought' _Mors mentally laughed in victory.

'Sylla!' yelled Mors turning away from the window and ending the mental conversation. The door swung open and Sylla marched in and crossed his arms.

'Operation White is commencing, when I give the order lock the room with me inside. That way no one disturbs me during my hard journey to Meridian' explained Mrs Mors.

'So how come me and the army has to stay? Can't we just follow you through a fold first?' asked Sylla upset at not being there to help bring down the guardians.

'No, I need to find the key to lifting the protective spell over the damn planet. Once I get that planet easy to access, I can go on to other planets and soon I can take over every single planet one, by one' Mors's red eyes drifted into space as she talked but then snapped out of it and looked back at Sylla.

'But you lot need to prepare, I just need to weaken the team from the inside of their group. Once they are vulnerable, a fold will open, in WITCH holding cell 1, for you to cross. Just keep an eye out for any folds in that room.' She continued.

'Now go, I need to focus again' she ushered Sylla out the room.

'Good night Mors.' Sylla spoke walking down the hall as Mrs Mors closed the door.

* * *

'You don't know what's hit you girl' Michelle looked down at the unconscious guardian in her blue and pink guardian uniform, stretched out on Michelle's yellow bed sheets.

'Thank god, I chose you. You'll finally shut up' Michelle continued, scowling at Irma, who started to awake with groans escaping out her mouth.

'Oh boy, she's waking. Too soon' gasped Michelle rushing to the bed.

'What the hell happened?' moaned Irma slowly opening her light eyes.

'Don't worry girl, it'll be over soon' replied Michelle with a menacing grin.

'AHH!' a whimper came from Irma, her back arched up from pain.

'Or now' Michelle continued as she flicked her pure golden hair.

Irma's blue veins then one by one turned white with more pain to accompany it. The veins started to fade from her feet to her neck, the veins on her face flowed towards her closed eyes. Irma squeezed her eyes before they shot open to show the whole eye blood red.

'Mors?' Michelle stuttered backing away from her own bed.

'No, it's your mom' Spoke Mors using Irma's mouth as she got up and looked at the guardian uniform on her new body.

'How can you do that? You don't have the ability to cross the world' Michelle asked with a concerned look on her pale skinned face.

'The syringe, it's mixed with Shallot a herb which knocks out the guardians and my blood, giving me a strong connection to this body to help give me a guide to take over Irma.' Mors explained looking in Michelle's mirror. To her is was strange to have short brown hair, flawless not rotting flesh, and to be young again. Yet she still had those evil crimson eyes which still held all the damned, dead and cursed which she was used to. She wasn't a water guardian, but she was now.

**There you go guys hope you liked it! And I just want to say there will be some late story updates with my family and friends birthday this week… Happy birthday to anyone else who's birthday is this week! lol. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Little reminder I don't own W.I.T.C.H. in any way)**

Irma opened her eyes for a second time but now she was somewhere different. There was white everywhere nothing else but white and some white mist which was up to her knees. She franticly scanned her surroundings still disorientated from Mrs Mors taking over her, which she didn't remember all Irma could remember was Michelle smiling at her then white. Nothing more from the outside world before she woke up in the plain space. **(Like when Matt got taken over by Shaygon in season 2). **

'Hello?! Hello! ANY ONE THERE?' Irma yelled looking around for anyone else, but no one replied.

'Oh boy' sighed Irma realising she was completely alone. She looked down at the thick mist and noticed some blue and green tights; she was still in her guardian uniform.

'huh, weird' Irma muttered as she stared walking, she didn't know where she was going but she kept walking.

* * *

'They told us that you kill people!' shrieked Eric from behind closed doors back at the castle.

'Oh man will those two get it' Cornelia muttered with her ear to the doors like Caleb, Matt, Will, Elyon and Napoleon.

'Get what?' **_Irma _**asked walking down the corridor with Michelle following. **( _Irma_= Mors in Irma)**

'Where have you been? You missed everything dall! Just listen to the ruckus' the black Napoleon looked up to **_Irma_**, who's eyes where back blue.

'Sorry a little tutor just couldn't wait to talk to me' Mors replied getting into her roll.

'Guardian I told you, if you are to live in this castle you can't treat the staff like animals' Michelle came from behind as she rolled her eyes.

'I ONLY DO THAT TO YOU! MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU PISS ME OFF ALL THE TIME!' **_Irma _**screamed to the tutor who just kept walking.

'Anyway, the humans where Eric and Nigel can you believe it?!' Will looked over at **_Irma _**then turned back to the door to keep listening in on her two friends.

'No, I can't' Mrs Mors menacingly smiled as her eyes turned red then disappeared back to blue once she blinked.

'Nigel you know we'll never hurt you!' screamed HayLin sounding like she was almost crying.

'Sylla and Mors told them total lies and soon I am just storming back to earth and personally ripping off their heads' Caleb cracked his knuckles, explaining what happened to "Irma".

'What's stopping you?' she asked.

'What?' Elyon turned her head from the door.

'Nothing' **_Irma _**shook her head.

'And you HayLin? Really? You kill others two?' questioned Eric in disbelief.

'I love you Sylla' Laughed Mors with what Sylla had told the teenage boys.

'Huh?' Will looked at what she thought was her friend.

'What?' **_Irma _**replied with a dumb look painted on her face.

'Irma!' Yelled Stephen on the other side of the hallway making his way to the group.

'Hold on' **_Irma _**turned to the group up against the door and rushed over to the blonde boy.

'Stephen, how are you?' **_Irma _**pounced on to Stephen hugging him.

'Huh?' Stephen was confused she never how he was, after all they were living in the same place for a while.

'Don't play dumb!' he continued pulling his "girlfriend" of him.

'what?' **_Irma_** looked up at him in confusion.

'You totally ditched me for Michelle! Whats going on? And it's ok if you're a lesbian' Smiled Stephen.

'Oh my god'laughed **_Irma._**

'Ok maybe not. BUT COME ON! Tell me you know you can' Stephen grabbed **_Irma_** by the shoulders looking in her eyes which changed from sea blue to blood red.

'It's nothing that concerns you' Mors's voice came from Irma's mouth and looked back into Stephen's eyes.

'It's nothing that concerns me' repeated Stephen with a gromed out look on his face.

'Good you thick dog.' Irma's voice came back as Mors moved the body to go back to the group pushed up the door.

'Oh hey Irma' Stephen snapped out of it and run up to **_Irma_**.

'What on earth are you lot doing?' asked Stephen once her got to the group.

'SHH I can't hear anything!' Matt hushed Stephen without moving from the wall.

'Do you think they killed the girls?' Elyon asked looking up at Cornelia.

'What?!' she replied in shock.

'Wait I hear footsteps.' Spoke Will over the girls' voices.

'And their coming this way, Run!' Matt added running for the grand staircase with the whole group following.

'No please just trust us look at this place for example, we helped this place out' HayLin opened up her arms wide.

'Yeh it used to be controlled by a prince Phobos and he cause hell on people's lives but we helped them out and put the rightful heir to the throne back where she belongs' Taranee nodded adding the truth.

'Go on then tell us the whole thing' sighed Nigel.

* * *

'Why? I'm so BORED MARCUS! You can go and interact with people and I'm stuck like this' Lora yelled helping Marcus clean up the den, cleaning, which she always done in her life, picking up after her brothers and babysitting them for her Mom and Dad who were always at work.

'Whats going to happen if you don't cross over? Are you going to constantly mope around and be bored?' asked the dark haired man pushing up his glasses, chucking the trash bag to the side.

'Looks that way' Lora flicked her ginger hair sitting down on the cream sofa with patches of dirt on it.

'Go watch over your friends you had in your life then' Marcus suggested as Lora disappeared.

A few hours later, when the sun started to come out, she came back.

'Had fun?' Marcus looked over the rim of his glasses at the ghost.

'They were bitching about me!' Sulked Lora storming over to the sofa.

'Oh. So you had fun then, well good for you' Marcus patted Lora on the shoulder as he got up off the couch. Lora glanced at Marcus which made him laugh.

'Can't I just go over to Meridian?' Lora asked wanting to make herself useful.

'No' Marcus was quick to reply.

'Why?!' Lora cried.

'I'll be lonely' Marcus looked awkwardly to the floor.

'You're a vampire! Go hunt for animals or humans or whatever' Lora approached Marcus in the kitchen.

'Done that when you were gone, plus the sun's rising. You know back in 18th century France…' began Marcus before being interrupted by Lora.

'AH! Curse you Stephen!' she yelled.

* * *

'But boss the two Guardians are still up along with their boyfriends' whispered Michelle outside the queen's chambers to Mrs Mors in the appearance of Irma.

'Do you want your kingdom back?' she quietly snapped.

'Elyon's parent's the original King and Queen, beat you to the throne. Even though your older than your so called little sister who took meridian away from you.' Continued Mors tempting Michelle to help.

'She only got the throne because she got married. Mother was so stupid' muttered Michelle looking at the floor in anger and rage.

'I can get it back for you, get rid of this queen and you'll get your wish.' **_Irma _**placed her hand on Michelle's shoulder.

'To have a marshmallow mountain?!' Michelle smiled like a child in a sweet shop.

'No you freckin twit!' **_Irma _**slapped Michelle over the head.

'To be Queen of Meridian' she added unaware of the one set of eyes watching their chat down the hall.

**Hope you guys will like this and sorry less and less updates but it's my Easter holiday! Woo! And I only have 3 sets of course work to do which will roughly take 4 days. And some days I'll be with my friends or my band but I hope I can update this story in-between each event! Please review thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I told her to leave the castle maybe I should have told her to get a fold out of Meridian and get the heck off the planet. Being back on earth would have been at least safer but what can I exactly do now? I'll have to wait and see if Pricilla completes her plan, then I could at least get over to the other side of the fold. But then she will be able to things I don't want to think of. It's going to be a long wait._

* * *

_'What?! I thought something was up! When she tried to control my mind I played along. I thought she would have known mind tricks don't work on my kind' _Stephen thought still looking at the two girls in the light of the torches on the walls in the hall, adding a horror movie feeling to the castle.

'Now just get in there and drain her powers' **_Irma_ **pointed to Elyon and Cornelia's room with her face in Michelle's still in the guardian uniform.

'Yeh but what will happen next exactly huh? The guardians come after me? Let's not forget they have the regents of earth and that wolf' Michelle spat looking down at her boss, fearing that she'll get caught and suffer for what she was about to do.

'Yes but the light of meridian's powers! They are strong, so strong they took down Phobos' **_Irma _**tried to tempt the tutor into getting her niece's powers and soon enough the thrown.

'Plus they won't care. There still trying to sort out those teenage boys.' **_Irma_** opened out her arms raising her voice to just a little louder than a whisper.

_'Ok? That's not the Irma I know. I need to tell the guys' _Stephen slowly rose from his hiding spot, at the far corner floor, and kept close to the floor and wall trying to reach Caleb and Matt's bedroom door.

'Of course Mors' agreed Michelle with a little nod of her light head and crept into Elyon's chamber.

_'Mors?' _Stephen raised his eyebrow not losing eye contact with **_Irma. _**But just as he reached for the door handle he was stopped. He was frozen still and couldn't move, he slowly looked to his right with his chocolate eyes to see the red eyed **_Irma_** crossed arms, looking straight at him.

_'_And where do you think you're going?' she asked, Stephen scanned his surroundings to try and see if there was anything to help him escape.

'Want to tell someone about something you shouldn't know?' she asked again but this time she flung Stephen with her telepathy up against the wall. She strode over and held him in place by the neck, giving her powers a little rest.

**'**What have you done with Irma?' stuttered Stephen kicking trying to get free.

'I wouldn't worry about her love, I would worry about you' **_Irma_** flung Stephen to the floor and pinned him in place.

'What kind of wolf are you? Losing a strength battle to a woman. You hardly deserve to be a wolf' she laughed crushing his hands. Stephen winced out in pain but then started to smile and giggle.

'What are you grinning about boy? I'm kicking your ass!' Mors yelled.

'Don't you realise what would happen if Cornelia wakes up Mors? She and Elyon both share the room' Stephen said in cockiness thinking he won.

'I made sure she would sleep through it.' Mors smiled, which made Stephen loose his. Mors' eyes glowed brighter in the dark.

'Night Stephen' she went to kill Stephen but was then interrupted.

'_No!' _shrieked a girl's voice.

'What?!' Mors yelled back looking around the hall.

'What?' muttered Stephen.

'_Let go of him! NOW!' _the voice continued.

'Who is this?' yelled Mors in growing anger. She stood up off Stephen but before he could run he was flung with force up the wall.

'Ow! What are you talking about? I think you're going mad' Stephen spoke struggling again.

'_Look in the glass' _commanded the voice which came from the window at the end of the hall and in the reflection, was the real Irma.

'How did you…?' Mors screamed as she scanned the glass sure she captured her.

_'Erm it took me a while to realise where I was and I thought maybe I can make you go mad and by the look of both fright and confusion I think it worked.' _Explained Irma looking over at Stephen up the wall who, couldn't see or hear her.

'What's going on out there?' yelled Caleb from his room, woken up by the noise of what was unveiling in the hall.

'Mors your yelling has woken up everyone, I was only able to get a little of Elyon's magic' Michelle came through Elyon's doors fully panicking about being caught.

'Stephen' Mors turned to Stephen and strangled him.

'AH!' he gasped in pain.

'If you dare tell anyone that I've taken over Irma, well… let's say you'll be forced to watch her suffer as she slowly dies whilst you sit there helpless. Forced to live with her death on your conscious for the rest of your life as a dog.' She spat in his face and let go of Stephen's neck and let him drop to the floor again, couching and retching holding his neck.

'Hello?' Will also yelled from her bedroom getting up.

'Michelle' Mrs Mors turned to Michelle, both ran out the halls and just as the ran around the corner, everyone except Cornelia and Elyon emerged from their rooms.

'Stephen!' HayLin gasped running over to Stephen helping him up.

'What the hell happened?' asked Taranee also helping him up. Stephen looked around at the girls and the guys with glazed eyes.

'You ok man?' Matt patted him on the back.

'Where's Irma?' questioned Will looking round the halls. But on the other side of the castle Michelle and Mors where just outside the main doors to leave.

'Is it alright for us to still remain in the castle?' Michelle looked around filled with adrenaline.

'Don't worry, you have some bits of Elyon's power's she's amongst one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. Plus don't worry about me, I need to head out of the castle for a while.' **_Irma _**walked over to the doors thinking of what happened with the real Irma.

'For what?' Michelle raised an eyebrow.

'You're not really there in the team yet. Maybe when Meridian worships the ground you walk on is when I might tell you.' Replied **_Irma_** scanning Michelle before opening the doors and flying into the night.

**Heyyy hope you enjoyed it. I don't really have anything to say soo, please leave some reviews thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stephen walked lonely down the halls to his bedroom; he had no sleep with what happened during the night. It didn't escape his mind,

_'Thank god I'm not a guardian or Taranee would have found out what happened by now.' _He thought as he opened the bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed and just stared up at the roof thinking what to do. Then he made up his mind, he was going to tell someone.

'What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Maybe the guys back home will know' Stephen pulled out his phone and just as he was going to text his friend Marcus, who was back on Earth, Stephen realised that he had no reception.

'No signal…. Is it hard for the people of Meridian to invent cell service?' he rolled his eyes putting his phone back in his pocket.

'Did she say don't tell the Guardians or everyone in general? Well, Mors isn't here I'll find the guys. Sleeping can wait for once' Stephen thought out loud. He rose up from his bed from under the shine of weaponry and left the room in pursuit of his other friends.

* * *

'So everything is ok now?' Asked Will looking at Taranee, HayLin, Nigel and Eric in the throne room.

'Yeh, sorry you guys' replied Nigel hugging Taranee.

'Yeh we should have let you guys explain' Eric added looking at HayLin next to him.

'Morning guys' yawned Cornelia brushing back her blonde hair as she and Elyon walked into the room.

'Morning? It's like 2 in the afternoon' Caleb said putting his arm around Cornelia.

'Yeh what time did you two get to sleep? Didn't you guys hear what happened last night?' asked Will crossing her arms.

'No, why? What happened last night?' Elyon looked at her red haired friend with tired eyes still unaware of what Michelle done to her during the night.

'We don't know, all we heard was banging and shouting from outside our room.' explained Taranee looking over her glasses.

'Well I don't blame you not being able to hear the shouting after all it was literally outside your bedroom door.' HayLin whispered making Eric let out a small giggle. HayLin was worried where her best friend was and she was willing to get the information out of Stephen one way or another.

'Stephen was there the whole time and wouldn't tell us what happened' continued Will.

'All he told us was that Irma's "Out"' HayLin added

'Out?' Elyon repeated taking a seat on her throne.

'Yeh, just Out' Matt nodded stroking Mr Huggles.

'Now Out is starting to sound weird to me' uttered Napoleon from behind the group.

* * *

'If I remember the Oracle hid it behind the castle, by the line of mountains and on the sea's bed. That will take a good while' **_Irma_** thought looking at the mountains in the far distance.

'Oh well you tried let's head back' a voice said sarcastically from inside **_Irma's_** head.

'Who's in control?' snapped **_Irma._**

'Who's body is it?' added Irma. Mors just rolled her eyes and continued flying forward.

'What the hell are you even looking for?' Irma asked her voice echoed in the nothingness.

'A piece of jewellery' Mors's voice echoed back.

'If you wanted something sparkly so bad then why didn't you just go buy one like a normal person?' said Irma picking at her nails casually.

'It's the jewel I'm after. It's the key to help me get rid of the spell over other planets' replied Mors.

' Spell?'

'Didn't you learn your history girl?' Mrs Mors appeared behind Irma. Irma turned to see the red and black haired woman she saw in her dream.

'Well…gonna spill or what?' Irma sighed as she crossed her arms.

'God and his good friend, The Oracle, placed a protection spell over other planets in the universe rendering creatures like me, who have "no souls" , unable to cross the veil or folds to other planets.' Mrs Mors paced up and down looking back on her memories.

'Why Earth? Why do all you monsters live on Earth?'

'Because the Oracle gets humans to be Guardians which means they can protect their precious pathetic planet'

'Interesting, but do you know what's fascinating?' Irma stopped picking her nails and looked up to Mors.

'What?'

'Knowing who's flying me!' Shrieked Irma

'Oh right' Mors nodded and quickly disappeared.

'For the devil not so bright are you?' laughed Irma lying down on the floor looking up at white.

'Ha! Just wait and see your future! You don't want to see the plans I have in my head' Mors laughed back.

'I am in your head' pointed out Irma.

'As soon as the spell is deactivated, I can take over Meridian and use Michelle with her new powers to cross over to other planets. Only then when I cross over to the air planet is when I will have the power to raise my army of the dead and take down the Oracle and let's not forget little Liz' Mors ranted spilling her plans.

'Still here and heard every word of that' Irma sat up. She started to become concerned for her friends' and the people of different planet's sake.

'Damn it' cursed Mors. The white fog around Irma slowly got heavier and Irma felt woozy and dizzy.

'Ohh boy' Irma said panicking.

'And I'm out' Irma said before fainting.

* * *

Back on Earth under the streets of Heatherfield, someone unexcitingly knocked on the U18 door.

'You expecting someone?' Marcus stood from the sofa.

'Do you think I know anyone else like me?' Lora glared at Marcus with her grey eyes.

'Hello?' Marcus yelled with his ear up the door.

'Hey!' a female voice yelled back.

'Who comes down to the sewers at…' began Lora she then looked down at her watch.

'11 at night?!' Lora gasped.

'Well… me I guess' replied the voice.

'She heard you?' Marcus looked over at Lora wide eyed who returned the look.

'She heard me?'

'Yes "she" did. Are you gonna open up or not? Because I'm kinda getting bored talking to a door' the voice laughed. Marcus rolled his eyes and opened the door.

'Who are you?' he asked as the woman casually walked in.

'Nice to meet you too Marcus, Lora' she nodded to Marcus and Lora as if they were her friends.

'WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU WOMAN, WHAT DO YOU WANT AND HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?!' Lora yelled grabbing and shaking the brown haired woman in a crazy episode of freaking out. The woman just grabbed Lora's dead hands and took them off her shoulders.

**….That is where I have to stop it folks! Lol so please leave some reviews and I'll try and update soon, thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Laughing could be heard outside the doors to the throne room, something was funny but Stephen didn't want to focus on what was funny or what the hot gossip was at the moment. He was sent on a path to help out his friend. His girlfriend actually. Stephen opened the doors and strode in.

'Oh Hey Stephen, I thought you was sleeping?' Taranee noticed Stephen walking towards the group once she looked away from her boyfriend she misted.

'I couldn't get to sleep' replied Stephen putting his hands inside his blue jean pockets.

'Ok then tell us what happened last night' HayLin stood with her hands on her hips.

'Not now' said Stephen looking around the throne room looking for his friends.

'Then where is Ir…' began Will crossing her arms over her pink body warmer before being interrupted.

'Yeh, yeh, I will later, where's Matt and Caleb?' Stephen ignored Will still looking around the room.

'It's Caleb's turn to watch the prisoners in the infinite prison. Answer Will's quest…' Elyon shifted forward on the seat of her huge throne before getting interrupted again by Stephen.

'Where is it?' Stephen snapped out of the ignoring mode and waited for an answer.

'What the infinite city? You'll find out when you tell us where our friend is' HayLin took a step forward.

'Ok will do that later then. Thanks!' Stephen patted HayLin on the shoulder and ran to the doors.

'Perfect for each other' muttered Cornelia leaning up Elyon's throne as the queen nodded in agreement.

'Any way Knickerbocker was screaming her head off, the usual, and the guess what Uriah said to the old bat!' continued Nigel with Eric giggling.

Stephen ran out the castle and into the lively atmosphere of Meridian, pushing past people, looking for some help. He didn't have a clue where he was going, he just followed the smell of dead rotting skunk in a junkyard, in a desert on the sun.

'Blunk give, six tiny foldie stools for four pretty gold necklace, yeh?' the little green man held up a fish net bag with six pairs of glasses to a mother who just rolled her eyes and walked away.

'Blunk!' Stephen swam out the crowd of people to the pastling and his make-shift stool.

'Irmie boyfriend yeh? Hello' Blunk held out his mud covered hand. But Stephen was sure it was more than just mud on it as he glanced at Blunk's hand.

'Maybe when you have a bath man' Stephen held up his hands rejecting the handshake.

'Ha! Blunk never have a bath, Blunk cleanest one in family' Blunk brushed some dirt of his greasy top.

'You're kidding right?' Stephen raised an eyebrow.

'Any way that's not what I'm here for can you take me to Caleb and Matt?' asked Stephen remembering why he came to Blunk.

'Blunk will, for fee' Blunk nodded rubbing his filthy fingers for money or a treasure.

'Me not personally giving you a bath!' Stephen replied face-to-face with Blunk.

'AH! OK! OK! OK! OK! BLUNK TAKE YOU!' Blunk jumped off his stool.

'You perfect for Irma' he looked up to Stephen now towering over Blunk.

'Some say' nodded Stephen following Blunk through the claustrophobic streets of Meridian.

* * *

'Yeh she said something about you. I never thought I would meet you. You seem like the keep to the shadows kinda gal' Lora moved a lock of her hair behind her pierced ear.

'Well I'm in the sewers aren't I? How hidden can you get?' the light eyed woman pointed to the front door behind her which led to the maze of tunnels of sewers.

'I've seen more hidden than this. So what do you want? And how are you even here?' Marcus looked at the woman from the rim of his glasses.

'There are all sorts of creatures on earth that look like average people but have that little something else, like vampires or ghosts.' Lizzy looked down to the floor fiddling with a silver locket around her neck.

'And…' asked Marcus impatient.

'I too have these little something else. I have those white wings ,magic and I came from the clouds in the sky' Lizzy slowly looked up.

'YOU'RE A FAIRY?!' yelled Lora with wide eyes.

'Yes Lora she's a fairy that normally lives in heaven' sighed Marcus with his hand on his face.

'How do you do that?! Do you have to pray to be it or something?!' Lora asked with a little buzz covering her body.

'I sense something happening in Meridian. I feel your Stephen could use your help' Lizzy ignored Lora and looked over to Marcus.

'Why? Is Irma and her friends ok?' asked Marcus concerned.

'I don't know but you need to go over there Lora' Lizzy turned to Lora just as a blue fold opened making papers fly around the room in tornado frenzy.

'I don't fancy going on my own' Lora whispered looking from the fold to her friend and Lizzy.

'Don't worry we'll be not far behind. I know a way to get there, but I hope will work' Lizzy placed one of her thin hands of comfort on Lora's shoulder.

Lora then with a sigh faced the fold and walked through with the portal to swallow her up once she crossed.

* * *

'This place is huge!' Stephen looked around at the green never ending city, his shocked voice echoing.

'I know, yeh' Blunk turned around with his thumbs up.

'So how far away now?' Asked Stephen looking around him.

'Here' Blunk turned around and stood still.

'Where?' Stephen asked still walking not aware of the stairs in front of him.

'Here! Mind…' Blunk pointed down to the stairs, which Stephen still didn't see and before Blunk could finish his sentence, Stephen fell down the flight of stairs.

'OUCH! AH!' he yelled, Blunk watched until he landed face down at the bottom.

'Step' continued Blunk as he made his way down.

'Could have told me that earlier' moaned Stephen rubbing his head.

'Come, they here' Blunk walked past Stephen and to the waterfall.

'In the water?'

'No, behind waterfall. You think Blunk get wet to get in prison?!' laughed Blunk as he jumped on the stepping stones and the waterfall opened up.

'Blunk! Stephen! What are you doing here?' Matt asked shocked to see Stephen down in the infinite city.

'Dog boy want see you, he tell you secrete!' Blunk rubbed his hands eager to listen on the secrete.

'I'M NOT A DOG! Any way I have to tell you what happened last night' Stephen yelled then rolled his eyes turning to Matt and Caleb.

'Yes, do spill the beans after all there's nothing to do whilst trapped in this place like a chicken. So please entertain us all with your boring life boy' a malevolent voice spoke that came from the darkest cell holding the defeated dark prince.

'Who's that?' Stephen looked up with his dark tired eyes.

'Ignore Phobos, he's just a stroppy little girl. I think we should talk outside.'

'You got this blue guy?' Caleb patted the large blue man, sharpening his sword, on the shoulder.

'Don't worry Caleb.' Vathek nodded standing back up straight.

'Yeh it's in control' added Napoleon in his cat form watching the group walk through the waterfall and up the stairs.

'Ok what's up?' Matt asked anxious to know what happened during the night. The exhausted Stephen sighed and told Matt, Caleb and Blunk the night's events.

**Sorry for the looong wait guys! My laptop has been playing up, constantly freezing and crashing. But it's all good now lol. I'll try to write some more fanfic soon (I hope). Please review thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Irma stirred. She slowly rolled onto her back and rubbed her head as she moaned.

'Ah migraine! How long was I out?' she muttered sitting up, looking around with bloodshot eyes.

'Oh now you wake.' Mors's voice echoed around in the fog.

'It's night so, I think I'll camp here for the night' Mrs Mors flew down to a hidden cave amongst the highest points, cracks and peaks of mountains. Hardly seen in the darkness of the night.

'_Why? Is the evil lady tired?'_ Irma's voice mocked Mors from the inside.

'No, your bloody wing's get tired easy' moaned Mors walking into the darkness of the cave.

'_Lies' _sighed Irma.

'I'd like to see you fly this…' began Pricilla.

'_Lies' _Irmainterrupted.

'Shut it' snapped Mors leaning up the cave wall.

'_You do realise the guys probably have search parties out looking for me'_ Irma Pointed out.

_'_Don't think so, this part of Meridian is forbidden. No one in the history of this planet has ever ventured behind the castle. The castle is supposed to be the border between the good side of the planet and the bad side. So no one will dare go there' spoke Mors looking up at the many stars in the dark sky.

'_What? I didn't ask for a whole lecture! Man you are one lonely woman you know' _mocked Irma trying to keep in her laughter.

'Ether way I will get past these mountains and to the ocean' Mors continued.

'_Whatever loner.' _Irma sighed bored of their conversation.

* * *

'Okay so you can't tell the girls anything about this at all' said Stephen looking back to Matt, Caleb and Blunk as they walked up the stairs to the castle.

'Then what do we do exactly? Just wait for hell to break loose? Probably quite literally?!' asked Matt.

'I don't know! Why do you think I came to you guys?' replied Stephen in a hysterical tone.

'Do you think we should go looking for her?' questioned Caleb pushing open the castle doors.

'Yeh maybe but what do you think she's up to?' Stephen looked out to the city of Meridian before following Matt, Caleb and Blunk into the castle.

'But if she left then wouldn't she have taken Michelle alone for the ride?' wondered Matt, looking back at his friends walking with him in the dimly lit halls.

'But Elyon here. Elyon is power Michelle wants, probably what Mors need' Blunk added as he picked out ear wax from his ear with his pinkie finger.

'Matt!'

'Caleb!'

A red haired and Blonde haired girl ran towards the boys from their group huddle outside the kitchens.

'where you been?' asked Will throwing her arms around Matt.

'Blunk invisible?' Muttered Blunk being crushed by the group crowding around Matt and Caleb.

'Definitely not' replied Eric holding his nose and wafting the stench away from his face.

'On Phobos watch.' Said Caleb trying to get free from Cornelia's clutches.

'But didn't it end ages ago?' Elyon asked.

'Yeh'

'Then what happened?' Cornelia asked again beginning to freak.

'Geese girl can't a boy have some private time? Gosh, clingy much?' Stephen rolled his eyes.

'Sup Hay?' Stephen said with a little concern. Noticing HayLin at the back of the group.

'I'm surprised at the girls. I mean their friend goes missing without much of an explanation of where she is or what even happened during the night' HayLin replied looking blankly at the group.

'But I'm worried about her. I want to know if she's ok' HayLin turned to Stephen with glassed eyes.

'Don't worry HayLin where ever she is I'm sure she's fine' Stephen rubbed HayLin's arm worried himself about Irma. Then behind the group at the far end of the hall, a blue fold opened up and then closed to leave a figure. Lora.

'Step…' she began before Stephen Pushed HayLin down the hall in the opposite direction.

'Hey let's take you to your room hey?' Stephen said as he pushed HayLin.

'What? I can walk on my own' HayLin tried to push back but kept losing the strength battle. The boys noticed what Stephen was doing and joined in to try and get the girls away from Lora.

'But I think we should have a race to our rooms! 321 GO!' Matt quickly commanded pushing Taranee and Will with his two hands

'What's got you lot worked up?' asked Taranee looking at Will then Cornelia who was being pushed by Caleb.

'Nothing' they all simultaneously said once everyone got around the corner.

* * *

'…So then once I find this little treasure I use Michelle and…'

'AHHH! THIS IS WHAT'S GOING TO KILL ME!' Yelled Irma sitting down crossed legged holding her head. Tired of all the lectures and plans Mors had.

'Oh, I'm not sure of that yet' laughed Mors as she slowly appeared in the white mist with freshly decomposed flesh. Just as Mrs Mors was about to speak, the faint sound of a roar much unlike a lions' or tigers' shook the nerves of both girls.

'What was that?' stuttered Irma wide eyed scanning her surroundings even though there was nothing there to see.

'The guard'

'The what now?' Irma's eyed widened even more.

'The guard he is the one who guards the dark side of the planet. He'll only let you through if you smell evil?' Mors crossed her bone showing arms with a faint grin.

'Hold up, hold up. evil? How the heck can anyone smell evil?' Irma asked changing the scared and worried look on her face to confused and ready to go mentally insane look.

'Well you see…' Began Mors again, starting another speech.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WASN'T AN INVERATION FOR YOU TO GIVE ME ANOTHER LECTUTRE!' screamed Irma turning around to walk away but then turning around again to face the rotting face, which was suddenly face to face with Irma.

'I don't like you.' Mors slowly spat in Irma's face.

'Right back at ya' Irma spat back before walking past Mors with a shoulder bump as she walked away.

**Hey guys! Sorry long while been playing Slender with me bestie and trying 2 edit it 4 YouTube lol oh and I'm back at school (AAAHH!) Lol. Please review!Thanks! xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**You should know by now I don't own any thing WITCH related. Not the characters or anything! (tho I kinda wish I did) Lol Any way please enjoy! **

'If you want to live girl, you need to work with me' Mors turned around and grabbed onto Irma's left wrist, cutting the blood circulation to Irma's hand with one simple squeeze.

'Give me your full powers' Mrs Mors added with a scowl.

'Give me my freedom' Irma replied, pulling her arm out Mors's grasp.

'Take that as a no then' spoke Mors. Irma ignored her, turned around again with crossed arms, and sat down crossed legged on the floor.

'It's fine for me, whatever you choose you'll either die or live I'll still live either way' Mors spoke to Irma's back. Then she spoke.

'Why do you need my powers?' without turning around.

'Was that a yes?' Mors walked up to Irma with hope. Irma turned and stood.

'Was that a piss off? Oh yeh, yeh it was' she asked with her hand to her ear and a sarcastic nod at the end.

'Why don't you just let me kick this monster's ass' Irma added.

Mors just looked at Irma shaking her decomposing head.

'You don't trust me do you?' sighed Irma.

'Not one small bit' Mors shook her head until a mighty roar scared the girls again.

'It's close' said Mors looking around the white prison. Irma mimicked with a slight nod.

* * *

'OK, yeh Will night' Nodded Matt as he closed the door to Will and Taranee's room then turned to the group at the far end of the hall.

'What the hell where you thinking?' Muttered Caleb to Lora with a bit of anger in his voice and a sword in his left hand.

'What?' Lora looked around in confusion.

'Popping up like that! Why are you even here?' asked Stephen as the group made their way down the stairs.

'Geese thanks for the warm welcome friend. And anyway I was sent here, she said you guys were in trouble.' Said Lora floating alongside the group.

'Well yeh we kinda are but the guardians don't know abo…Who's she?' questioned Stephen.

'Lizzy, know her?'

'I don't know what does she look li…' Stephen began before being interrupted.

'Guys who ever this Lizzy is she's kinda helping us out at the moment and as long as she doesn't want to kill us, it's fine by me, but anyway, do you know where Irma is Lora?' Matt asked trying to settle down the hissing dormouse.

'No, I just go sent here. Can't you like sniff her out?' Lora turned to Stephen thinking of his blood hound scenes.

'I'm a wolf not a dog! And maybe, I've never tried' shrugged Stephen once the guys (plus one girl) group made it to the ground floor.

'Blunk sniff out too! Blunk got good nose!' Blunk added enthusiastically with an egger nod of his head and rubbing if his dirt ridden hands.

'Great, got anything to sniff Irma's sent?' Caleb asked placing his sword on his belt for protection.

'The blanket, she slept in it didn't she?' Matt sarcastically pointed out the obvious.

'Oh yeh' everyone harmonised.

'Wait here then' said Lora vanishing form sight of the guys.

Lora popped up in the middle of HayLin's and Irma's room from thin air without a noise.

'_Easy now'_ she thought, tiptoeing past the snoring HayLin's bed to get to Irma's bed.

'No! NO! NOT MORE PANS!' HayLin yelled in her sleep, making Lora jump just as she pulled the blanket off the bed.

'The noodles…THERE EVERY WHERE!_' _Panicked HayLin tossing franticly in her sleep. Lora slowly opened the door still looking back at HayLin as she slowly pulled out the blanket.

'_Man something is wrong with that girl' _thought Lora dragging the blanket.

* * *

'_WHERE THE HELL IS THIS BEAST?!'_ yelled Irma wondering where about the monster was in the dark night.

'If you keep shouting it'll come running to us' scowled Mors looking out the fire lit cave. Also panicking a little even though she had nothing to worry about.

More roaring echoed against the mountains much more closely this time. Too close for comfort Irma thought. Footsteps came closer to the cave entrance. Mors took control and stepped back deeper into the cave. Then the monster walked into the orange light of the fire. The monster crawled into the cave, pulling its leg-less torso into the cave with its razor sharp, spider like arms and stared with a featureless brown and green skinned face.

'_EW, what is that?! It looks like you!'_ gasped Irma wanting to look away but not able to take her eyes of the mouldy beast.

_'_I know such a beautiful creature' Mors sighted with her hand on her chest. Ignoring the insult.

_'Beautiful?! If you don't remember that thing wants to eat us. Harm us… Well whatever!'_ Irma pointed out partly screaming.

'Please, I'm only here for the ride' Mors rolled her eyes as the monster came closer and closer.

'_Go on take control of your "ride" then!'_ cried Irma as the monster took a swing causing a deep (to the bone) gash across Irma's arm which cut through the blue sleeve of Irma's guardian top like butter.

'_AH_!' even in the safety of her own mind, Irma winced in pain holing her arm even though it wasn't her physical arm.

'_How come you're not feeling the pain?!' _yelled Irma at Mors realising that there was no damage to her arm just burning pain.

'Cuz', this is your body' Replied Mors dodging the monster's attacks and reflecting them with water jets at every angle, all whilst putting pressure on the wound.

_'THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING ALL ALONG!' _Irma yelled freaking out as she pulled at her dark hair.

More monstrous noises came from the thing, groans, moans, roars and such dreadful screaks that Irma didn't want to listen anymore. Everything went dark and the noises slowly went. The darkness was peaceful and she could relax and let go.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy update, but I hope it was good enough for you to like. LOL Please review….Thanks! xxxx ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Hey guys let me say this will be one of the latest update I will do at the moment… I've got my GCSE French in a few weeks so I'm stuck revising, I've also go art coursework to do (BLOODY WORK ALL THE BLOODY TIME! It should be illegal!). But any way back to the story, I do not own WITCH.**

Mors dodged the many attacks the creature of nightmares threw her way.

'I'm getting tired you pathetic little creature!' Mors scowled at the monster as it pinned her to the cold damp floor, screaming in her face from a non-existent mouth.

Mrs Mors weekend the monster with a simple glance which made the thing scream more this time in pain. It backed off Mors franticly swaying side to side whilst stumbling backwards. Pricilla took the opportunity to leave and flew out the dark cave with the fire left to slowly die along with the guard. Once Mors was clear of the cave a shower of stones and rocks caved in on the monster trapping it and probably severely injured it without her even looking back.

At the same moment Blunk led the group through the murky waters around the base of the castle and towards the large swap yet to cross to reach the mountains just behind.

* * *

'Blunk like it here Blunk think Blunk stay here once get back.' The pasling looked around admiring the scenery around the castle's base.

'Yeh you do that but just get us to where ever we're going' nodded Stephen trying to sniff past the stench.

'Which is where?' Asked Matt looking down at his feet, even though they had vanished in the green watery sludge.

'Just follow the freaks and we'll be fine' joked Lora at the back of the group, hovering over the water sludge.

'HEY! NOT COOL!' Stephen yelled as he turned around. The group let out little sniggers of laughter.

'SSHH Kiddos' Napoleon hissed with his ears back in Caleb's arm's.

'What?' Caleb looked down to the black cat.

'Do you hear that?' it replied hearing the rumbling of stones and rocks from the mountains.

'Well there's the mountains' Matt pointed to the tops of the mountains just visible through the trees and stars. The sounds of more stones echoed through the swamp and mountains where heard by the group.

'I think we're almost there' Stephen said turning around again at the head of the group.

* * *

'Hay Lin? Are you even listening? I've been trying my best to convince the other adults, I've manage to convince Collins, the Hales and Your mother but it's a working progress, soon you'll come home!' Yan Lin delightedly said through the borrowed Heart of Kandracar as a hologram in HayLin's room.

'That's great grandma' HayLin forced a smile whilst she sat on the end of her salmon pink bed.

'Tell me granddaughter, what's troubling you?' YanLin placed her hands in the sleeves of her dressing gown.

'Something weird is going on Grandma, Irma's disappeared but the girls don't seem too troubled.' HayLin said getting up off her bed and slowly walked over to the projection.

'Maybe she headed out to get some air dear, sometimes people need some space' Yan Lin comforted her granddaughter.

'But she would be back by now, it's night' HayLin walked over to the window behind the hologram.

'She'll turn up honey… So I hear Eric's popped by…' YanLin walked over to the window, changing the subject to Eric knowing it will at least put a smile on her granddaughter's face. Which worked a treat.

* * *

Yet under the sleeping surface of Meridian, the large blue Vathek rose from his seat raising his sword once he saw the oncoming hooded person.

'Who are you?!' he asked keeping his sword to his side.

'Do you really want to know?' the figure spat waling past him. Hands appeared from under the cloak and white electricity formed around the hands.

'DEFEND THE PRISON!' Screamed Vathek as Sandpit, Julian, Aldarn and Gargoyle sprinted into action and attacked.

'Oh give it a rest you pathetic little things' the figure laughed, and stopped the small army by vines, shooting up from the water of the pool a few yards away, tying their legs together. Sandpit saw the one chance to defend the prison and caused a sand storm around the hooded person who just laughed and turned sand pit into a pile of mud.

'Ah! Help! HELP!' begged Julian struggling in the vines.

'What do you want?' Aldarn yelled as he watched the figure destroy the main gate to the prison but it ignored him.

The brown hooded person could be seen walking through the gate up in the cell of the evil ruler Phobos. It stood and looked up at this very prison, looking at the prince sitting staring back.

'What do you want?' He muttered with a sigh.

'I said, stupid creature, what do you want?' he yelled rising to his feet when he got no reply.

'Are you seriously always this mean to family?' the figure replied as it flew up to Phobos's cell.

'Michelle, long time no see eh… so what do you want from me?' Phobos asked looking through his electric bars.

'You free' Michelle took off her hood revealing her golden locks.

'HA! I already tried that! And the guardians so stupidly set me free the once to defeat Narissa. So tell me, why do you what me free?' Phobos raised his light eyebrows and crossed his arms.

'You need to help your dear ol' aunt. You see, I'll set you free as long as you distract the guardians' smiled Michelle with hope. She wouldn't dare tell Phobos about taking Elyon's powers for her own; he would want in and even take Meridian again. But he had his chance she thought, this was her time to shine.

'But either way, you'll be free' she added.

'PHOBOS WILL NEVER BE FREE AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!' shrieked Vathek still trying to fight of the still growing veins.

'Well blue boy, it's happening' Michelle flew away from Phobos's cage and electrocuted the bars which disappeared, letting Phobos leave his cell.

'Ah, freedom….' He sighed before jumping from his cage and landing on the platform UN harmed.

Michelle turned around and closed the cage again preventing the shrimp-like shell form of Cedric and Miranda escaping both looked at each other and sighed, they had to admit the cell was and is forever going to be their home.

'…Tell me the whole story' Continued Phobos with a menacing smile on his face looking up at his old fellow cell mates and so called friends.

* * *

The vision was fuzzy but just able to make out who was who and what was about to go down. She could tell she was lying on the floor like her friends around her in the crumbling ruins of the castle's throne room. A ring of laughter came from the group standing around the throne, the woman with black and red hair and rotting flesh was Mors, next to her at both sides of her stood two blonde people one woman, one Phobos? Then behind them stood two teenage boys also laughing. But what happened? She thought. Is this a dream? Reality? Or just another vision? She thought trying to get up but fell to the floor again. She looked over to her friends just as the large doors (which where red with flames) the light from the outside was bright and blinded her, all she could see was white. She then opened her eyes again. There was a foggy floor and white everywhere. She rubbed her head and looked around, it was just a dream. Or a vision. Irma was confused but she deeply hoped it was just a dream.

**Hey again! Lol hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But I'm still sooo sad mainly because my favourite boy band (JLS) has announced that they're going to break up D': I LOVED THEM! If you don't know who they are look them up on youtube. Hope you liked the story so far, please review, thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Heyy! Look who's back! Sorry for the REALLY long wait somehow I got a surprise test week (I though surprises where good?!) but I hope you enjoy it (p.s it might be a bit crap). **

Another day had passed in the white hell that Irma slowly grown tired of, seeing the same colour and the same fog that followed her everywhere got on her nerves more and more.

'Ok I need to get out of here…Soon I'm going to go mad' Irma sighed with tired blue eyes.

'Taranee please hear me….' She whispered closing her eyes and focusing on her friend.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the cute medieval scenery of Meridian. And just like the people in the castle, people started to wake and start their morning.

'Will have you seen the guys at all?' Cornelia pocked her golden head around the large door to look at the tired Will and sleeping Taranee.

'Corny, I've been in bed all damn night and you've just woke me up…do you really think I know where they are?' Will snapped looking at Cornelia with her eyes just adjusting to the light of day.

'Why?' she added moving a lock of crimson hair as she got out the bed.

'I can't find them anywhere and Irma's still gone' informed Cornelia with a smug smile towards the end. The earth guardian did sometimes hate her fellow friend and guardian. But she did miss her annoying friend that got on her nerves every moment of the day; but that's exactly what she didn't want back.

'You're happy aren't you?! That's low Corny, even for you.' Asked Will with shock as she put her pink body warmer on.

'Stop calling me Corny! And no I'm….' Cornelia paused looking at the light from the window.

'Ok, so you can choose to hate me now, but we kinda need to find where these people are going!' Replied Cornelia with a slight stutter before both girls ran out the room and into the halls.

A voice softly spoke to the sleeping Taranee in her bed, on the other side of the room as the two girls left the room.

'Tara. Wake-ie Wake-ie' Taranee woke up, startled by a girl standing at the left of her.

'Whoa! Bad dream?' asked the brunette girl with a little giggle looking at the African-American girl who had wide eyes as she reached for her glasses.

'Irma? Your back!' Taranee smiled siting up in her bed.

'Yep…well you say back' said Irma before Will ran into the room in hysterics to Taranee in her bed.

'TARA! Boys are gone literally POOF GONE! WITCH meeting in 5' Will spoke rapidly. She turned on her heal and walked away from Taranee and felt a cold spot as she walked through Irma.

'And close the window I never noticed that cold draft' Will added before running out the room again.

'What the…' Taranee glared still wide eyed at her friend.

'That? Yeh well I'm kinda using my powers just to speak to you'

'Oh and because of my telepathy you thought I would be your best shot' Taranee nodded getting up out of bed.

'No. Jesse, not everything is about your mind power Tara' laughed Irma crossing her arms.

'Where are you?' asked Taranee stumbling out of her bed.

'That's the thing! The guys have basically gone after me'

'Well where are you? Whats going on Irma?' Taranee asked with her heart pumping through her ribcage as she slowly got concerned.

'I can't say but it's to do with little Mrs Mors-ie' Irma stuttered thinking of her friends having to face whatever consequences Mors had in mind.

'ESCAPE! PRINCE PHOBOS HAS ESCAPED!' yelled a castle guard running to the queens chambers.

'How?!' Taranee could faintly hear Will gasp.

'WHAT?!' Elyon screeched from the next room.

'When?!' added Cornelia.

'Irma what's happening?!' screamed Taranee running out into the hall and watching the panic with Irma following behind.

'Irma!' Taranee turned around to see HayLin stood behind her watching the kayos.

'Huh? You saw Irma?! Where?!' HayLin gasped looking around the halls hoping to see her best friend.

* * *

'Well hello there girl' Mors's voice echoed once she disconnected Irma's connection with Taranee. Irma could just feel gut wrenching pain on her arms with no visual source of why she felt the pain.

'Ah seriously? Are you purposely self-harming or something?' she asked holding her arms and rubbing them, holding them close to her chest.

'This is what you get when you try and get in touch with your friends' Mors said to Irma with the look of disgust on her face.

'And I did get in touch thank you very much' Irma stood to face the rotten scull of Mrs Mors.

'AND IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN MISSY, AND I'LL GLADLY SLIT YOUR THROAT!' uttered Mors quickly grabbing a hold of Irma's throat, squeezing Irma until her face turned purple and dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

'And if you want to live don't try it again' Mors smiled at the water guardian.

'What's gonna stop me?!' breathed Irma just catching her breath whilst she rubbed her neck.

'What?!' Mors gritted her teeth.

'I said what's going to stop me from communicating with my friends? I'd rather suffer through whatever you have planned myself than let you destroy my friends' Irma stumbled to her feet.

'Is that an offer dear one?' smiled Mrs Mors raising a non-existing eyebrow.

'Dear one?! Yes grandma, I'd rather go through pain myself than my friends'

'Fine then' laughed Mors.

Water began to fill Irma's lungs, she tried her best to breathe, to catch that one bit of air that could save her. But it never came. Mrs Mors watched, laughing menicingly as Irma choked with water filling her mouth. She kept spitting out the liquid, but more and more water made her slowly drown and get weaker and weaker with every painfull second that passed the girls.

'HAHA! Night girl' Mors sneered, watching the girl's eyes blue eyes roll back and fall to the floor.

* * *

'I can feel it, it's close soon, and I'll walk the surface of Meridian without a problem.' Mors looked at the large stretch of water and the one small island in the distance. Her destination.

'See you soon guardians' Mors looked back at the castle faintly seen over the high tops of mountains.

* * *

The once ruler of Meridian looked out over his old kingdom, bright, buzzing, happy and vibrant. It discussed the prince and made his stomach turn. He looked over at the castle to see four brightly dressed girls and one blue dressed queen.

'I see you girls. Come get your prince' muttered Phobos watching the girls descend towards him, he had no fear of the girls; his anger had grown for months towards the guardians. He was ready for the fight he had been waiting for.

**Hey guys so against soo sorry about the wait I've kinda missed writing this story but I hoped you lot enjoyed it, please review thank you! Xxxx ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'WAKE UP! ITS IN YOUR MIND! GET UP!' the voice screeched.

She tried to get up, yet some force easily pinned her back down. Try as she could, the force won the unseen battle. She winced in pain as she descended back to the dark.

* * *

'Just out for a stroll?' asked Will Vandom to the long haired man with his back turned to the group of girls.

'Or plotting for your simple revenge on us?' Elyon added as Phobos turned round to face his rivals.

'What? No nice hello to your old friend and brother?' Phobos smirked looking at the brightly dressed girls.

'What? No fights, no magical smack down?' Taranee mimicked looking over the thin rim of her glasses with a raised eyebrow.

'I want to talk. How are you sweet sister?' Spat Phobos as the meridian sun lit up the grassy farmland, making Phobos's face harden with disgust.

'Do you even care Brother?!' Elyon scowled.

'HA! You know me so well dear sister.' He laughed; his eyes then got side tracked by the number of guardians present at the battle.

'Well, well, looks like we are one guardian short. Oh well it'll be easier to defeat you girlies first before I hunt her down' the wide evil grin on Phobos's face got wider and an evil cackle rattled through his teeth.

'What have you done to Irma Phobos?!' yelled HayLin with Will holding her back from attacking the prince as a thunderstorm of hate and anger filled up every inch inside her.

'HA! I wish I had done something to her my dear! To all of you! But you will get what you deserve! And I will be the one laughing over your limp forms, especially yours, sweet sis' roared Phobos using all of the energy and power he had saved up to send a large bolt of lightning soring towards the queen.

'ELYON!' Cornelia shrieked, watching her best friend fall to the ground.

'Looks like the gloves are off' she added, using her powers of earth, she sent plants towards the attacker with animal rage.

'Great, now she's going to be in a mood for the rest of the day, thanks for that!' Sighed Will, flying up into the sky whilst charging up her energy.

* * *

Lurden Island. The centre of attention and destination for Mors. The dark, deserted floating rock gradually got larger and bigger and all that Mors could see on the gloomy island was just sand, caves, cliffs and very little greenery. Stepping foot onto the unusually cold sand, Mrs Mors was a mere few feet from what she wanted and she jolted towards the cave without thinking about it twice.

* * *

The group of earth regents, their two monster friends and little pastling creature reached the large body of water.

'Looks like she's nowhere here Stephen. Look let's just head back to the castle' Lora softly said with her ghostly pale hand resting on her friend's shoulder.

'Look I Have a feeling she's somewhere here! She's close, and I will find her and help Irma get away from that rotting old hag' Stephen said determined to find and help his girlfriend, looking back at the ginger haired girl.

'Well if you want to go forward we're going to have to swim.' Spoke Matt looking out at the water.

'What? Swim?! Erm…Blunk left swimsuit at home, Blunk go back to get suit!' stuttered Blunk slowly backing away from the group, back towards the many mountains.

'Swimsuit or not we're going Blunk!' Yelled Stephen picking up the creature and throwing him into the water.

'BLUNK ALL WET! BLUNK CAN'T SWIM! CALEB SAVE BLUNK!'

'Er… Blunk. It's only one inch deep.' Pointed out Caleb with a grin painted on his face.

'Still too deep for Blunk' Blunk muttered getting out the cold water.

'Yeah and you know the whole cats don't like water thing' added Napoleon.

'Wait what's that?' asked Lora looking up at the grey clouds still laughing on the inside.

'Is that?...'

'Yeh it is! Hey! Hey! Irma! Over here!' Stephen interrupted Matt as he watched Irma fly right over their heads.

'Where ya going dall?' asked Napoleon.

'Hey!' Stephen yelled, running after Irma with the guys following up behind.

Just running on foot was hard for the group it almost seemed impossible to catch up. But then a simple and obvious idea came to Matt, he quickly changed into Shaygon and took to the skies. Napoleon and Mr Huggles soon realised what Matt done then changed to their regent form, picked up Caleb and Blunk and ran fast over the mountains as Stephen changed into his wolf form.

'HEY!' screamed whist catching up with Irma.

'uh! Just what I want' Mors mumbled trying to fly faster yet her top speed wasn't good enough and soon enough she got caught, imprisoned in Shaygon arms as he came down to where the mountains met the forest to wait for the others.

'Let me go you giant pigeon!' Mrs Mors screamed with glowing red eyes that where filled with anger.

'Ok, Mors, we know it's you. Give it up why don't you just show your god damn face coward!' Stephen shrieked approaching Matt and Mors with the other regents following.

'Ha! Please, I just need your little friend as a transport vessel and all of you are getting in my way.' She spat struggling in Shaygon's grip.

'Well we won't get in your way if we have the one thing we want.' said Matt behind his golden mask.

'Then give me the thing I want, you lot out the way, for good.' Mors growled.

'Never going to happen. I know your still in there Irma, I will find you' Stephen softly said looking into the red eyes that slowly changed back to the light ocean blue they one where.

'Really? Aw I would do that for you two anyway, Stephen.' Irma whispered.

'Irma?!'

'Yeah?'

Stephen's face glowed up even though he was on the dark side of Meridian, he was now happy and gave Irma a hug that cut off the oxygen to her lungs.

'STEPHEN NO! IT'S A TRAP STUPID!' Yelled Lora appearing from air just as Irma's blue eyes turned back red and shocked Stephen with her painful lighting power that took over every inch of his body as he winced and screamed in pain.

'Now it's your turn.' Mors turned around to the rest of the group as she stepped over Stephen's corpse, ready to finish the job.

* * *

Irma pushed past the darkness and the bling pain, to again wake in the white fog. Every breath hurt like she had been shot through the chest.

'It's in your mind, well, I am in my mind, but still the pain is not real.' She stuttered. Then a very familiar voice echoed around her.

_'Never going to happen. I know your still in there Irma, I will find you'_

'Stephen? Gosh, you're so sappy' Irma laughed until the sound of his screaming halted her laughter.

'STEPHEN! Why do I get the feeling that you've got something to do with it Mors?' Irma shrieked filled with fury.

'How can you be up my dear? I thought the pain would be enough to keep you down until I take over Meridian.' Asked Mors.

'Well you thought wrong! That's it. I want my body back, I'm slowly going mental!'

Irma was in the middle of losing her mind, wishing to see her friends' faces again, until she heard more screaming.

'No, I won't let you get to me, I WONT LET YOU BREAK ME DOWN! If Corny saw me like this; I'll never hear the end of it!' Irma screamed almost lost for words, as the shrieking got louder even though she had her fingers in her ears.

* * *

**Heyy! Hope you guys liked it after this long time off (Guilty XD Sorry! Lol) please review though, thank you! Xxxx ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

All he did was laugh; Phobos was faced with his enemies and faced never seeing the light of day again, yet all he done was laugh.

'Seems that you lot have lost your touch' Phobos laughed, surrounded by dust and sand from HayLin's tornado.

The dust storm never settled or slowed in speed when splashes of fire twisted in the wind, cooking the prince in the middle of the raging fire tornado.

'Looks like you've given up, prison has softened you up man' Taranee's voice was faintly heard past the sounds of the wild winds.

'Accept your defeat Phobos!' HayLin screamed also barely heard past the raving winds.

The winds died down along with the fire as green plants grew out the dusty ground, growing straight towards the motionless prince. Each green seedling grew higher and higher up Phobos's body, he never put up a struggle, even when the plants finally stopped at his neck.

'Quit now while you're ahead Phobos, before you regret it, what are you up too?' Will asked landing on the ground.

'How did you even escape?' questioned Taranee, hands pure fireballs.

'What have you done to Irma and the guys?!' squealed HayLin again.

'You'll never get anything from me you senseless Guardians.' Spat Phobos.

'Now you do as your sister says, dear brother.' Whispered Elyon, face to face with the blonde haired man tied up.

'Make me.' He spat.

Elyon wasn't having Phobos walk all over her again she charged up the magic she had left, which she never realised how little magic she now had, and shocked her sibling with a small pathetic electric shock

Phobos slowly let a smile grow on his face as he let out a huge laugh just as the ground began to crack and shake with an uncontrollable force.

'Corny!' the group simultaneously yelped.

'On it!' Cornelia placed one hand onto the floor in an attempt to keep the ground together.

Her plan hadn't worked like she had hoped and just before Cornelia could look up; the group of girls fell down into the deep dark ground. The laughter of Phobos echoed down the dark hole as he easily slipped out the plants and walked up to the large cracks.

'Please, you're a bit occupied right now sister. Mother and Father would be disappointed with your poor efforts just to destroy me, it's saddening' Phobos said, turning on his heals as he headed back to the castle.

* * *

Stephen was the first to wake from his long sleep. He saw his friends spread out far from each other and out cold, unaware that when they wake, all they will feel is burning pain. Stephen looked around to see Matt back in his normal form along with Mr Huggles and Napoleon, Caleb was lying over one of the many rocks at the foot of the mountains and Blunk was strung up a tree like a piñata, also out cold like the rest of the group. Yet Lora was the only one missing. Stephen slowly got up from the cold muddy ground and winced from the electric pain shooting up his legs and throbbing in his chest.

'What happened here?' he thought looking around the group with his chocolate eyes.

He rattled his already messed up brain to try and remember what happened, but nothing came up. Stephen walked over to the pastling waking up.

'Blunk head hurt, doggie boy! Why you upside down?' Blunk asked Stephen, rubbing his head.

'You're hanging from a tree Blunk' Stephen crossed his arms and watched the creature sway in the small breeze.

'Can you get Blunk down?'

'I think' Stephen began circling Blunk looking at the vein that held onto Blunk's ankle.

'The only way to get you down is to beat the living crap out of you' he added as he picked up a plank of wood that must have fallen off the tree from the battle.

'I'm sorry Blunk you do want to get down' Stephen swung back when Blunk screamed in fright.

'HAHA! I kid, I kid, I'll get ya down' Stephen laughed throwing the wood back to the floor and broke the single thin twig, and laughed harder as he watched Blunk land head first on the floor.

'Not funny, Blunk scared then!' moaned Blunk, getting up and rubbing the large fresh bruise developing on his head.

'What happen here?' questioned Blunk looking around at his friends.

'I can't remember Blunk' replied Stephen also looking at the ground.

'Caleb!' Blunk yelled racing over to Caleb still on the rock.

'Please wake, please wake' Blunk chanted.

A few yards away, Stephen noticed Matt and the other regents waking up.

'Hey Matt you alright?' Stephen asked with a hand out to Matt get up.

'Yeah, my shoulder kills' he said rubbing his left shoulder.

'Says you kiddo, I can't feel my tail' Napoleon got onto his paws, swaying his tail when he felt a blinding pain.

'Oh wait now I can' he gasped.

As the others ran over to Blunk and Caleb, who had just woken, Stephen went over to the place where he woke. There was a little bit of blood on the floor from his gashed leg but also a small piece of blue fabric. The colour looked familiar.

'Er what happened here guys?' the blonde haired boy heard Caleb faintly say.

That's what he was trying to find out; Stephen decided to use his wolf instincts to catch a whiff of the cloth.

'Again familiar' he whispered, and then the memory hit him square in the face.

'Guys I know what happened' said Stephen turning to the other guys.

* * *

Michelle was still in the castle, she paced up and down the throne room waiting her mistress to return. She had been doing the same thing for the past couple of days, only when the guardians and the queen wasn't about.

'This is ridiculous, she should be back, and the dark side should be her domain.' Michelle screamed shooting energy at the wall, causing a large whole from her anger.

Just then the grand golden doors swung open and in walked the one Michelle wished for.

'Please quit moaning dear, the angry look doesn't suit you' said Mors casually strolling in.

'Mors, about time! I done what you wished, I realised Phobos and the guardians and their friend has not returned since' informed Michelle crossing her arms.

'Good, those boyfriends of theirs wouldn't quit finding me. Don't worry, they won't be seen for a while' nodded Mors with a smile.

'EHEM.' Michelle cleared her thought and nodded to the doorway where stood the large figure of Phobos.

'Ah Phobos' Mors began before getting interrupted by Phobos.

'YOU!' screamed Phobos running towards Irma powering up his powers.

'NO! Phobos dear, this is not the water guardian!' Michelle ran towards her nephew pushing him away from Irma.

'She has been taken care of, yes this is her body, but this is Pricilla Mors, she's our saviour and our key to conquer the whole universe!' Michelle passionately continued, turning Phobos around, showing the prince the whole of his the kingdom that he thought was rightfully his through the golden doors still anxious about the guards.

'Time to take over Meridian.' Said Mors approaching the two with an evil smirk on her face as she also looked out on the land.

* * *

'This…Hurts…So…Much!' Irma gasped holding her head still trying her hardest to get control back of her body; she then stopped for the first time since trying to get free. Until she heard Mors speak.

_'Time to take over Meridian' _Mrs Mors's voice echoed.

'No!...Not… On…My…watch! I'll be…there soon guys!...hang in there…Except you Corny…you can go…straight to hell…Just Kidding!' Irma joked with a hopeful gleam in her blue eyes giving her the energy boost and confidence to get back what was hers and desperately help her friends.

**There so hope you guy liked it, even though I've had the most bad-est luck this week but I still kept smiling, my friends (and constant rewriting this chapter lol) to help me through it. Please review and have a nice week, thank you! Xxxx ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'Ok why do you even have the power of Earth?' asked HayLin to Cornelia, not long after the fall into the ground.

'Why do you weigh a tone?!' Cornelia gasped pinned to the floor, under the weight of HayLin.

'Hey! I may look all dainty but I weigh a lot! Shows how much people underestimate me' HayLin said as she got up of Cornelia, even though she was very comfy sitting there and could sit there all day, but she remembered her task ahead.

'Yeah I can tell' Wheezed Cornelia taking in a much needed gasp of air, slowly getting up.

'Where are we?' asked Will looking around the muddy dimly lit tunnel, light glowing from Taranee's floating fireball.

'I'm not sure, but these tunnels look old. They could lead to the infinite city. God knows how old it is or how many people went missing down here' answered Elyon not taking her eyes off one of the pitch black ends of the tunnel.

'Well…that's comforting.' Taranee shuddered, hugging herself for comfort. Being in this tunnel was one of her fears, a cold dark tunnel leading to the unknown, and this tunnel could hold many more of her nightmares.

'Better get to work then. Corny, do you think you can blast through those rocks?' Will turned to Cornelia.

'Please Will, I don't think, I know' Cornelia said with a flip of her golden hair.

'Oh yeah, seeing as you done such a good job keeping your element under control the last time.' HayLin sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes as she spat out gold leaves out her mouth.

'Oh ahaha' Cornelia stuck out her tongue, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Back at the castle Phobos, Mors and Michelle where discussing their next tactic to finally help them gain control over Meridian.

'I have the trinket with the ghost, now, we…' Began Mors before being interrupted by Phobos.

'Shh!' he spat.

'What?' Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

'There's someone out there…' he muttered looking at the wide open doors that showed the glowing city or Meridian.

'Who goes there?!' Phobos yelled walking towards the doors. Just when two small figures strolled in to the middle of the hallway. Eric and Nigel met the trio with wide grins.

'Why have left these two worthless rats to live Michelle?! And to think I thought you had done well with what I asked of you' Mors frowned with hands glowing with fire and lightning.

'Looks like I'll have to do some extermination for myself.' She added marching towards the boys.

'Mors! It's us!' screamed Nigel, face to face with the Irma look alike.

'Us?'

'Yeah! You know…Joel and Sylla?' Eric nodded.

'Please I know better than to believe two hormone crazed teenage boys' laughed Mors and before she could strike, she was interrupted again by Nigel.

'if you don't believe us, look!' he stuttered, pointing to the large glass window where in the reflection, stood Joel and Sylla in place of Eric and Nigel.

'Told you' Joel grinned as both boys turned on their heels and headed towards Phobos and Michelle. Then the real Irma, who was stood eyes closed focusing with her hands rubbing the top of her head, caught her eye.

'What are you doing girl?' questioned Mors even though she couldn't care less.

'Oh you know just tying a shoe…What the hell does it look like?' remarked Irma opening her eyes.

'Well, whatever you're doing, stop your giving me a migraine' said Mors turning her back on the reflection.

'Good!' Irma yelled, which was the one thing Mors heard as she walked towards the group.

'So why and how are you here?' Mors sighed re-joining the group.

'We didn't fancy taking the backseat whilst you got all the fun, taking over another planet and destroying the good for nothing guardians, so instead of sending through the two lads, we sent ourselves.' Explained Sylla.

'How do you look like the kids then? Some sort of magic we have yet to find out?' Michelle uttered not taking her eyes off the boys.

'Your little lab rats managed to invent some thingy'

'Yeah they were talking about side effects and blah blah blah and where we are' Sylla finished off Joel's sentence.

'Look, we are losing daylight, and I want to be back on **my** throne, where **I** belong before midnight, so get moving! And cut the chit chat!' Phobos ordered with an impatient face.

* * *

'So it was Mors?' Caleb looked up at Stephen as he rubbed his head that throbbed uncontrollably.

'Yeah! Irma's face changed to something very different and it wasn't her' Matt nodded just as Stephen went to speak.

'So where do you think the real Irma is?' Napoleon asked twitching his whiskers.

'But look at the big picture, what is Mors going to do with the girls?' Matt said as he slowly started to panic.

'I know. I guess that she got what she wanted, us out the way to get to the girls. Guys the girls are unprotected.' Stephen pointed out looking at the castle past the trees.

'Blunk no have good felling right now.' Blunk shook his head.

'Same here Kiddo. Look fellas, I suggest we head on back to that castle of ours and kick some but not only to help save the girls but also ourselves.' Added Napoleon.

'Whats holding my leg?' Caleb asked breaking the silence.

'The plants!' gasped Matt looking at the weeds that where squirming on the floor trying to move towards the guys.

'They moving!' Blunk screamed

'Well yeah this is the dark side! Come on! Get moving!' Stephen yelled running towards the good side with the rest following up close.

* * *

'AH! I hate this! Why am I soo weak?!' Yelled Irma pulling a hand full of hair before flinging her arms out in a sign of defeat.

'Ow…Wait… what the? Did I just?' She muttered when she began to get the feeling back in her hand and arm.

'Yes I did!' she grinned. Irma had her arm back and the feeling of hot fire ran up her arm.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! MY HAND IS ON BLOODY FIRE!' Irma screamed knowing Mors could hear.

'Crap, Crap, crap, crap!'she yelped shaking her hand in hope that it will help get rid of the pain.

* * *

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait lol and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (this chapter was not easy to write and I had to re write it A LOT!) please review thank you! Xxxx ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Are you done yet?' Hay Lin impatiently asked with the faint sounds of her tapping foot, echoing in the tunnel.  
'Keep asking me that and I'll let you do it yourself!' Cornelia snapped back as she flew back to the tunnel roof, with her hands glowing green.  
'I'd be quicker than this, even without powers' Elyon added, giggling with Hay Lin, Taranee and even Will. Then the light of day shone through and fresh air filled their lungs as rocks rained down onto the floor.  
'Finally, some light,' Cornelia said as she flew through the hole into daylight, with Will and Taranee following close by.  
'About time too! I was starting to grow old,' Taranee said flying up after Will.  
'Great! Now we can go find Phobos and kick his butt.' Will said once Hay Lin and Elyon made it through the hole and back to the surface. The group then flew away just as HayLin and Elyon landed.  
'At least wait for us!' Elyon yelled before she and Hay Lin followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were heading back to the palace.

'Blunk never ran so fast in Blunk's life!' Blunk complained gasping for air.  
'Well you're about to get a hell lot more exercise, we have to get to the castle now.' Stephen quipped as he led the group through the swamp.  
'But Blunk…' Blunk tried to protest, but Matt interrupted.  
'Blunk, no one cares what you think. We need to move, now,' Matt said from the back dragging his heals.  
'Blunk do this, Blunk, we need this, Blunk no one care, Blunk need bath! No one like Blunk' he complained.  
'Except Caleb' Caleb said with a friendly smile, trying to cheer Blunk up. Once the palace came into full view, they noticed that the palace guards weren't on patrol up at the battlements. They came to a stop and hid in the bushes.  
'Where are the guards?' Matt asked.  
'They should be here; the shift change was an hour ago.' Caleb claimed scanning the battlements thoroughly  
'Looks like there was a sudden change in the time table.' Stephen remarked.' But still, please tell me this always happens on Meridian'  
'I could, but I'd be lying to your face,' Caleb said under his breath before they rose up out the bushes and headed towards the palace.

* * *

Unaware of the events unfolding inside the castle walls,  
'Is this supposed to happen, Mors?' Phobos asked angrily. Looking at the glass crystal necklace which stared to throb and beat like a heart.  
'Quit bugging her Phobos, channel your powers.' Michelle snapped in the circle of three.  
'Or you could stop altogether.' Will said as Phobos, and Michelle took noticed of her. Will and the rest of the guardians were by the entrance of the palace, as well as Elyon.  
'OOOOHHHH, BUSTEEEEEEEEEED!' Irma remarked in her mind.  
'What are you up to Phobos?!' Elyon asked as she yelled at her brother.  
'Succeeding in my plan to get my throne once again' Phobos replied with a grinned.  
'Your throne?!' Elyon asked, almost screaming.  
'UH, PLEASE!' Mors said, as she was still hiding in the shadows.  
'ELLIE!' Cornelia yelled.  
'SHOW YOUR FACE!' Taranee yelled as she got into a battle stance, hands pure fire.  
'Well hello strangers, fancy seeing your faces here' Mors remarked as she walked out of the shadows. The girls were shocked that it was Irma who walked out instead of Mors.  
'Irma!' Hay Lin yelled before she went to hug her friend. But Will blocked her path before she took a closer look on Irma.  
'What the hell are you doing?!' Will asked Irma, not knowing what was going on with her friend.  
'Irma?! Oh right yes. Well… You know this and that...' Mors breathed, with Cornelia stood beside Will.  
'Not funny! This better not be one of your jokes, because this one is so not funny! It's sick and twisted' Cornelia stated as her hands glowed green ready to fight.

'Why would it be funny?' Michelle cracked a menacing smile which casted a shadow on her face to give a foul look.

'I mean give a girl a break if she wants a bit of fun.' Eric added walking into the scene from behind one of the many pillars.

'Eric, what are you doing?' HayLin gasped looking at Eric lost for words.

'What? Seems like I'm invisible' Nigel came into view, joining the group of four.

'Nigel?!' Taranee's eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend.

'Oh now you see me, great girlfriend you are.' Nigel laughed.

'Please boys, show them the real you, they deserve to know' Michelle spoke crossing her arms.

With that, their hair became paler, turning blonde. They grew taller and their true colours shone through.

'Sylla, Joel?' Cornelia gasped.

'What have you done to Nigel and Eric?!'Taranee yelled almost attacking just as Will's comforting hand gently pull her back.

'Chill your beans love, their on earth fine and dandy.' Said Joel looking back at Sylla who was putting his glasses back on.

'Stop this! What are you up to?!' Will snapped her fingers drawing all attention to her as she spoke.

'This.' Mors spoke as fire raged, starting from the throne, venturing around the edges around the room and out the door. The fire continued and headed straight on to the town.

'Taranee! Put it out!' Elyon yelled, slowly getting up off the floor.

Taranee focused hard on the raging flames, feeling the power of fire course though her veins to reach her hands. Nothing happened. She put all her effort into it, all her energy to try and extinguish the dancing flames with no result.

'I can't…why can't I?' Squealed Taranee whilst the flames grew higher and higher, circling around the guardians, cutting them off from their attackers

'Looks like th_e _bad guys have won' Mors laughed smiling menacingly which the girls had never seen from their friend.

'Well…you don't know the guardians then because you're screwed!' Irma spoke visible in the window that reflected red light.

'Please what exactly can they do? They need water yet, she's a bit occupied.' Mors spoke out loud everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She still looked at the faces and gave a scowl and forced the flames to rage higher.

'Well not totally' said Irma.

Even as a reflection Irma managed to make the fire back away slowly from the girls, giving them more room and oxygen, from the little water found in the air.

'Will?' HayLin turned to the leader.

'Do I look like I can do that?' Squealed Will pointing to the traces of water on the floor.

'Looks like you're not completely useless.' Complemented Mors Looking back at the window with a nod.

The fire suddenly became intense and raced towards the girls forcing them to huddle close together even flying above couldn't help them as thick smoke blinded them and was easily making their energy levels drop.

'But I have more power.' Mors laughed, turning away from the shocked and frantic Irma, who was trapped to watch her friends suffer. Mors laughed as she watched the large circle of fire reach to the ceiling and listened to the coughing and choking from within.

**Heyy! This is chapter 21, hoped you enjoyed it! And thank you storylover for the added help lol. But please review thanks! Xxxx ;)**


End file.
